Watashitachi no Kinjirareta Ai
by Gia-XY
Summary: "NANDA TO! Masa ada kapal yang berlayar di tengah badai seperti ini! Apa mereka tidak melihat kalau langit sangat gelap tadi!"/ Cerita Little Mermaid, pasti kalian tau cerita itu kan? Yah, bagaimana kalau cerita itu benar-benar nyata? Bagaimana kalau di antara semua keturunan Marina, si Little Mermaid, ada yang mendambakan kisah cinta seperti Marina?
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Gia-XY kembali mempublish fic di fandom YGO!

Yurika : Pasti fic gaje lagi

Yami : Gua juga merasa seperti itu

Gia : Hei! Jangan seakan gua ini author yang payah dong!

Jou : Tapi itu kenyataan!

Gia : Hiks, kalian semua kejam...

Atem : Pemeran utamanya siapa nih?

Gia : Emmm, masih gak yakin... Kayanya lu deh, Tem! Ato enggak Yugi. Ato enggak Yami, atau si baka OC ini

Yurika : Hah? Kok gak jelas banget sih?

Gia : Udahlah Liat aja nanti! Ayo mulai ceritanya!

All : Happy reading~

* * *

**Disclaimer** :

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

The Little Mermaid (c) Hans Christian Andersen

Story, Gia's OC (c) Gia-XY

* * *

Cerita Little Mermaid… Mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu Cuma mitos. Tapi ada juga yang mempercayai bahwa kisah Marina sang Mermaid yang lebih memilih menjadi buih laut dibandingkan mengorbankan nyawa sang pangeran itu adalah kisah cinta nyata yang sangat indah. Ternyata, kisah itu benar-benar nyata!

Di dasar laut yang sangat amat dalam, ternyata ada sekelompok Mermaid yang ternyata keturunan dari saudara-saudara dan teman-teman Marina. Mereka semua mengetahui tentang kisah Marina yang berkorban demi sang pangeran yang merupakan keturunan manusia itu. Sejak saat itu, ada larangan bahwa para Mermaid dilarang bersatu, jatuh cinta, bahkan bertemu manusia secara sengaja! Mereka semua sangat membenci para manusia sejak saat itu. Tapi, di antara semua Mermaid itu, ada seekor Mermaid yang tidak pernah setuju dengan peraturan itu. Dia menganggap kisah cinta Marina dengan sang pangeran itu sangat indah, bahkan dia bermimpi untuk memiliki kisah cinta seperti itu. Dia sangat penasaran dengan yang namanya manusia. Nama Mermaid itu adalah…

"Atem-nee!"

"HWA! Aku ketauan!" seru Mermaid wanita berkulit tan dan bermata crimson bernama Atem itu. Sennen Atemu, itulah namanya.

"Ketemu~!" seru Mermaid wanita berambut dan bermata dark blue bernama Kaiba Mokuba, sepupu dari Atem.

"Ukh, kau memang jago main petak umpet, Mokie!"

"Hehehe, aku memang suka permainan ini. Nee, sepertinya aku harus pergi ke tempat nii-sama, aku duluan ya, Atem-nee?"

"Iya, aku juga mau ke permukaan laut sekarang."

"Oh ya, katanya sebentar lagi akan datang badai, lebih baik Atem-nee nanti cepat pulang."

"Hm, aku mengerti."

"Nah, aku duluan ya!"

Mokuba pergi meninggalkan Atem. Atem berenang menuju ke permukaan laut.

"FUAH! Wah! Benar kata Mokuba! Langit benar-benar mendung!"

Atem merenung sebentar.

'Apa badai akan membawaku ke kisah yang sama seperti Marina-sama ya? Akh! Atem! Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi! Mana mungkin ada pangeran yang naik kapal lalu hanyut terbawa badai! Kau terlalu beruntung kalau itu sampai terjadi Atem!' pikir Atem sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

Tanpa disadari, ternyata Atem terlalu lama ada di permukaan laut dan sekarang badai sudah datang.

"Ah, ternyata aku bengong sampai tidak sadar waktu! Aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke dasar laut!"

Baru saja Atem hendak berenang kembali ke dasar laut, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik perhatian Atem. Siluet sebuah kapal besar yang sedang terombang-ambing tidak jauh dari tempatnya…

"NANDA TO?! Masa ada kapal yang berlayar di tengah badai seperti ini?! Apa mereka tidak melihat kalau langit sangat gelap tadi?!"

Atem langsung berenang menuju ke dekat kapal itu. Matanya menangkap sosok seorang lelaki yang terombang-ambing di dekat kapal tersebut. Lelaki itu sangat mirip dengan Atem, hanya saja bedanya, kalau kulit lelaki itu putih cream, kulit Mermaid ini sendiri adalah tan.

'Sepertinya dia penumpang kapal itu. Aku harus menyelamatkannya!'

Atem langsung berenang dan membawa lelaki itu menuju ke pantai. Butuh waktu sampai setengah hari untuk pergi dari sana ke pantai, tapi Atem tidak peduli, Baginya, yang penting saat ini hanyalah menolong lelaki itu.

'Sedikit lagi Atem! Pantai sudah ada di depan matamu!'

Akhirnya sampailah Atem ke pantai.

'Jadi ini, yang namanya manusia?' pikir Atem sambil memperhatikan lelaki yang dibawanya tadi. Atem mencoba mengecek apakah lelaki itu masih bernafas atau tidak.

'Gawat! Dia tidak bernafas! Dia pasti terlalu banyak meminum air laut! Tapi jantungnya masih berdetak!'

Atem yang kebingungan langsung melakukan pernafasan buatan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki di pantai itu. Atem kaget dan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir lelaki itu.

'Manusia! Aku harus sembunyi!'

Atem langsung pergi bersembunyi di belakang sebuah batu karang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Lelaki tadi terbatuk-batuk dan air laut yang ditelannya tadi keluar dari mulutnya. Orang yang tadi membuat Atem bersembunyi berjalan mendekati lelaki tadi. Wanita itu memasang wajah shock setelah melihat lelaki tadi. Langsung saja wanita itu berlutut dan meletakkan kepala lelaki itu di pangkuannya.

"Yu, Yurika?" kata sang lelaki yang mulai sadar.

'Ah! Lelaki itu sudah ada yang menemukan! Wanita itu pasti akan menyelamatkannya! Kalau begitu, aku harus segera kembali ke tempat teman-teman!'

Atem langsung berenang menjauh dari pantai menuju ke tempat tinggalnya.

* * *

Gia : Yap, segitu aja buat permulaan

Honda : *mikir* Pendek banget...

Atem : Eh? Itu cowok yang kutolong Yugi atau Yami?

Anzu : kayaknya Yugi, masa Yami? Yami kan kakak kembar lu sendiri Tem!

Yurika : *mikir* Bisa aja Yami. Kan bisa aja si baka author ini bikin twincest, dia kan suka twincest. Contohnya dia suka Kagamine Len X Kagamine Rin, terus Hatsune Mikuo X Hatsune Mikuo, terus Kagamine Rinto X Kagamine Rin, jadi bukannya gak mungkin Gia bikin cowok itu Yami

Yami : HAH?! GAK! GUE KAGAK TWINCEST!

Gia : Udahlah Yami, dia pasti sebenernya cemburu sama Atem dan takut fic ini jadi fic twincest beneran

Yurika : *blushing* *ngasih deathglare ke Gia* URUSAI!

Gia : *merinding* Go, gomen... Kan cuma bercanda Yurika...

Seto : Yah, jadi... Berakhirlah chapter 1 ini...

Malik & Marik : Maaf atas semua kecacatan yang dilakukan oleh author gila ini *senyum manis tanpa dosa*

Bakura & Yugi : Maklumin aja kalo baka author ini ada misstypo

Ryou & Atem : Selamat menanti chapter 2! *ngedipin sebelah mata*


	2. Chapter 2 : Have I Broken The Rule?

Gia : Ahai! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai~ *nari-nari*

Yurika : Plis, jangan bikin gue malu karena punya author kaya lu!

Gia : *Cemberut* Jahat banget lu OC

Atem : Terus, di sini bakal keungkap kan siapa cowok yang gue selametin?! *Penasaran*

Gia : so pasti~ *ngedipin sebelah mata*

Yami & Yurika : *Sweatdrop*

Yugi : Gue dapet dialog kan kali ini?

Gia : Tenang aja Yugi, lu dapet dialog kok!

Yugi : *Nangis bahagia*

Gia : Cuma gak banyak sih... Cuma di 1 scene doang

DEG!

Yugi : *Down* kenapa pemeran cowok utama malah cuma dapet dialog di 1 scene doang? *Mundung di pojokan*

Gia : *Nepuk-nepuk pundak Yugi* Gomen, gomen, habis chapter ini fokusnya ke Atem sih...

Yurika : Weh! Cepet! Mulai!

Gia : Ah iya-iya!

All : Happy reading!

* * *

**Disclaimer** :

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

The Little Mermaid (c) Hans Christian Andersen

Story, Gia's OC (c) Gia-XY

* * *

"Atem."

Sebuah suara baritone terdengarmemanggil nama Atem.

"Kenapa?"

"Kemana saja kau kemarin?" Tanya pemilik suara itu menunjukkan sosoknya, kulit putih cream, berambut tiga warna seperti bintang dan bermata crimson seperti Atem. Namanya Sennen Yami, kakak kembar Atem.

"Er, itu… Kemarin saat badai, aku menemukan seorang manusia hanyut, sepertinya jatuh dari kapal, lalu aku membawanya Ke pantai." Jawab Atem sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"KE PANTAI?! MAKSUDMU DOMINO BEACH?!"

"Iya, Domino kulihat dari bajunya, ciri-cirinya seperti baju orang dari Domino Kingdom."

"Kau bukannya belum pernah bertemu manusia sebelumnya?" Tanya Yami sambil menaikkan alisnya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Seto memberitahuku, diakan pernah pergi ke dekat Domino Kingdom untuk mencari barang buat Jou."

"Lalu, apa manusia itu tau kalau yang menyelamatkannya itu, err… Seorang Mermaid?"

"Err… Nope, dia pingsan waktu itu."

"Apa dia cowok?"

"Iya."

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk memiliki kisah cinta seperti Marina kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak naksir cowok itu kan?"

"Tau deh. Aku kan waktu itu Cuma mikir mesti nyelamatin dia, that's all."

"Tapi, apa di lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam, kau merindukannya sekarang?"

"Aku… Ahahaha! Yami, Yami! Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita itu tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada… Manusia?" Tanya Atem dengan nada agak sedih.

'Sepertinya adik kembarku memang… sudah melanggar peraturan Mermaid… Tapi, aku tidak punya hak apapun untuk membatasi perasaannya, karena sebetulnya akupun… sudah melanggar peraturan itu…'

~Domino Kingdom~

"Ngh, dimama ini?" Tanya Seorang lelaki berambut tiga warna mencoba membuka kedua mata amethysnya dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ini… Kamarku? Seingatku terakhir kali aku ada di kapal dan terjebak badai besar… Apa aku hanyut ke Domino Beach? Atau ada salah seorang dari pengawalku yang bisa berenang lalu menyelamatkanku dan membawaku kesini?"

CKREK!

"Yurika?"

Wanita berambut pirang bermata aquamarine bernama Kisaragi Yurika yang baru masuk ke kamar lelaki itu, Mutou Yuugi, hanya menatap Yugi dengan tatapan kaget yang berisi _'Kau sudah sadar?'_

"Kau selalu nice timing! Sini! Ada banyak yang ingin kutanyakan! Kau bawa alat tulis kan?"

Yurika hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan dan duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Yugi.

"Kau tau kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

Yurika mulai menulis di atas kertas yang dibawanya.

**Waktu itu aku menemukanmu pingsan di pantai**

"Apa menurutmu aku hanyut dan terbawa sampai ke pantai?" Tanya Yugi meminta pendapat Yurika.

Yurika kembali menulis.

**Mungkin saja**

**Tapi aku punya pemikiran lain**

**Kau tau Mermaid?**

"Mermaid? Aku tau, itu bukannya manusia setengah ikan?"

**Tepat sekali!**

**Kemarin aku menemukan sesuatu seperti sisik ikan menempel di lehermu**

"Kurasa itu tidak sengaja tertempel padaku saat hanyut."

**Pendapatmu masuk akal juga, tapi sisik ini menempel persis di bagian lehermu yang terluka dan sisik itu tidak bisa dilepas sampai lukamu sembuh kemarin**

**Kau tau kan mitos yang mengatakan kalau sisik Mermaid itu bisa menyembuhkan luka dan tidak akan terlepas sampai lukanya sembuh?**

"Kurasa itu Cuma kebetulan."

**Ya sudahlah, toh itu hakmu mau percaya atau tidak**

**Aku Cuma menyampaikan pendapatku kok**

**Nah, Yuu, aku pergi dulu**

**Istirahatlah seharian ini**

**Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana hari ini soalnya kau baru siuman**

**Nah, aku pergi dulu**

Yurika lalu meninggalkan kamar Yugi.

'Mermaid ya?' pikir Yugi.

~Mermaid Sea~

"Yami." Panggil Atem.

"Kenapa Atem?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan kata-katamu tadi. Sepertinya aku memang jatuh cinta pada manusia itu…" kata Atem dengan wajah serius.

"Hah, sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini akhirnya. Lalu? Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Mencari Witch seperti yang Marina lakukan?"

"Ya, aku mau bertemu lagi dengan manusia itu. Walaupun harus bernasib seperti Marina-sama." Jawab Atem dengan nada sedih.

"Yah, aku memang tidak bisa menghalangi keinginanmu." Kata Yami pasrah.

"Jadi, kau mendukungku?" Tanya Atem dengan wajah berharap.

"Tentu, tapi apa kau tau dimana Witch itu?"

"Err… Tidak. Hehehe." Kata Atem sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus membantumu. Aku tau dimana tempat Witch itu, jadi aku akan mengantarmu."

'Tumben sekali Yami mau membantuku. Ada yang salah nih…' pikir Atem sambil menatap Yami dengan tatapan curiga.

"Yami, tumben kau membantuku, sepertinya ada udang dibalik batu nih…" sindir Atem.

"Atem… Aku sebenarnya juga ingin… Menjadi manusia dan pergi ke Domino Kingdom."

"Apa kau tertarik dengn manusia hah?" ejek Atem.

"Bukan, tapi aku mau… Mencari seseorang."

Atem menatap Yami dengan tatapan shock.

"Apa kau juga… Sudah melanggar peraturan, Yami?"

"Begitulah…" jawab Yami sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi, kita kerja sama?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Ayo kita… Mencari Witch itu. Tapi, apa dia masih hidup? Ini kan sudah 100 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu…"

"Asal kau tau Atem, kekuatan Witch itu lebih besar daripada kita, para Mermaid, jadi bisa saja dia masih hidup sampai sekarang."

"Oh, aku mengerti."

"Jadi, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!"

"Ya!"

~Yurika's Room~

'Apa benar ya, yang menyelamatkan Yuu kemarin itu Mermaid? Tapi kemarin aku memang melihat Yuu sedang bersama seorang Mermaid, dan yang paling penting… Mermaid itu sangat mirip dengannya! Tapi aku yakin yang kemarin itu Mermaid wanita, jadi itu tidak mungkin dia.'

Yurika berjalan menuju meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam laci. Dia membuka kotak itu. Ternyata isinya sebuah sisik. Yurika lalu mengambil sisik yang ada di atas meja dan mencocokkannya dengan yang tadi. Keyakinan Yurika semakin kuat.

'Ini… Sama! Ya! Tidak salah lagi! Yang menolong Yuu adalah Mermaid! Begini-begini aku masih bisa membedakan sisik Mermaid dan sisik ikan!'

~Death Sea~

"Wah, wah, rupanya ada yang mengunjungiku ya?" kata seorang wanita yang kita tau pasti bukan manusia walaupun fisiknya mirip manusia, karena manusia tidak akan mungkin bisa bertahan ada di dalam laut bahkan sampai bicara tanpa alat bantu. Wanita itu adalah Witch, dengan rambut biru keputihan dan mata biru.

"Jadi kau si Witch itu huh?" Tanya Yami.

"Aku agak keberatan kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Witch, panggil saja Kisara." Kata Kisara dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Lalu, kau sudah tau maksud kedatangan kami kan, Kisara?" Tanya Yami.

"Tentu, kalian mau menjadi manusia kan? Akupun sudah tau apa tujuan kalian mau menjadi manusia dan pergi ke darat."

"Benarkah? Sugoi…" kata Atem kagum.

"Jadi, apa kita harus mengorbankan suara kita berdua seperti yang dilakukan Marina?" Tanya Yami.

"Tidak, aku sudah membuat ramuan yang lebih hebat dari pada yang dulu. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa?" Tanya Yami sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ramuan itu hanya berfungsi selama 3 hari."

"3 hari?! Nani?! Kau serius?!" Tanya Atem.

"Iya, tapi aku yakin itu cukup untuk menemukan orang yang kalian cari." Kata Kisara dengan sebuah senyum keyakinan di wajahnya.

"Apa kau… Akan meminta imbalan?" Tanya Atem.

"Tidak, aku akan memberi ramuanku secara Cuma-Cuma pada orang-orang terpilih saja yang bisa masuk ke Death Sea, kalian tau kan tidak semua orang yang bisa masuk ke sini?"

"Ya, hanya orang-orang dengan keinginan kuat saja yang bisa masuk ke sini." Kata Yami.

"Yah jadi… Barang ini jadi milik kalian, selamat berjuang." Kata Kisara sambil menjentikkan jari tangannya, lalu muncul 2 botol di depan Yami dan Atem.

"Terima kasih, Kisara." Kata Atem sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku juga akan langsung mengirim kalian ke Domino Beach sekarang. Ganbatte, Yami, Atem."

Kisara lalu mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan membaca sebuah mantra. Setelah Kisara selesai membaca mantranya, tubuh Yami dan Atem perlahan-lahan menghilang dari hadapan Kisara.

~Domino Beach~

'Haha, aku masih ingat saat itu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di sini.' Pikir Yurika sambil duduk bertekuk lutut di tepi pantai dan memeluk kakinya.

'Dia yang menguatkanku saat itu. Apa dia masih mengingatku ya? Aku hanya berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengannya…'

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Yurika dari belakang. Yurika menengok dan mendapati sesosok lelaki bermata crimson. Ya, dia Yami.

"Maaf, apa anda tau jalan menuju…" kata-kata Yami terputus saat melihat wajah Yurika.

'Dia!'

"Kenapa tiba-tiba diam Yami? Kita kan harus cepat-cepat!" protes Atem melihat kakak kembarnya itu diam saja.

"Ah, maaf, aku mau Tanya, apa kau tau jalan menuju ke kota?" Tanya Yami.

Yurika hanya mengangguk-ngangguk dan mengambil buku dan alat tulisnya lalu mulai menulis.

**Ikuti saja aku**

**Aku juga sudah mau kembali ke istana**

'Dia bisu?' pikir Yami.

"I, istana? Kau tinggal di istana?!" Tanya Atem takjub.

Yurika kembali menulis di atas buku tulisnya.

**Begitulah, pangeran Domino Kingdom itu teman masa kecilku**

"Sugoi… Oh ya! Apa kau kenal dengan orang yang mirip kembaranku ini? Hanya saja matanya ungu amethyst."

**Ah!**

**Pasti maksudmu Yuu!**

**Ikut saja aku ke istana kalau mau bertemu dia**

"Benarkah? Arigatou!" kata Atem tersenyum senang.

**Ayo kita ke istana!**

"Baiklah! Ayo Yami!"

Atem, Yami dan Yurika mulai berjalan meninggalkan pantai. Yurika hanya melirik Yami dengan tatapan observasi.

'Apa mungkin dia…'

* * *

Gia : Oke! Cukup segitu untuk chapter 2!

Yurika : *Mancarin aura pembunuh* Kenapa... Gue... Bisu... DISINI?!

Gia : Ehehehe, gomen, gomen, biar seru *Merinding*

Yurika : TIADA MAAF BUAT AUTHOR BEGO KAYA LU! *Nyengkram kerah baju Gia*

Gia : Duh, Yami! Tolongin gue!

Yami : Peduli amat! Gak ada untungnya gue bantu author kaya lu!

Atem : Oh ya! Readers pasti ada yang bingung kan kenapa dari chapter 1 Mermaid itu disebutnya 'seorang' Mermaid? Itu gara-gara author bingung mesti pake 'seorang' atau ' seekor', makanya dia pakenya seorang! Gak tega dia bilang seekor sama kita, ehehehe

Gia : *Udah bebas dari cengkraman maut* O, oke... Bales review...

.

**Runa-chan Ryuuokami** :

Gia : Arigatou reviewnya Runa-san *Bungkukin badan*

Atem : Wah, tebakan Yura-san bener tuh! Yang kuselametin tuh Yugi!

Yami : *menghela nafas* Fuh, untung bukan gue... Ngeri banget kalo sampe gue twincest sama si Atem, gak boleh ada Monarchshipping disini! Cuma Hime yang boleh milikin gue! *meluk-meluk Yurika*

Yurika : *blushing* Urusai! Jangan peluk-peluk gue!

Mokuba : Arigatou untuk favenya!

.

**LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke** :

Gia : Arigatou reviewnya, errr... Boleh kupanggil Lala-san?

Ryou : Wah? Belom pernah nonton Little Mermaid? Author juga gak pernah nonton sampe full, cuma tau ceritanya aja! Hahaha

Yurika : Lala-san rajin banget, nonton berita, gak kayak author bego gue yang tiap hari kerjaannya cuma nontonin Vocaloid, Yu-Gi-Oh!, dll dan baca manga di Youtube, Mangafox dan situs-situs lainnya *lirik Gia*

Gia : Berisik lu OC! Jangan sebar-sebar aib gue kenapa?! Itu kan wujud dari cinta setia gue terhadap anime sama manga! HIDUP ANIME DAN MANGA~! *ngibarin bendera Jepang*

Bakura : Hahaha, tapi lu sendiri gak tau banyak dari anime-anime Jepang kan? Yang orang bilang seru aja lu kaga nonton

Gia : Gue kan cuma suka komik shoujo! Kalau shounen gue cuma demen YGO! YEAH~! HIDUP YGO! *teriak-teriak histeris*

Yurika : Hahaha, tebakan anda benar, yang diselamatkan Atem itu Yuu

Yugi : Gue gak akan rela kalau tuh author bikin Monarchshipping di sini

Atem : *bungkukin badan* Sekali lagi, arigatou Lala-san~

.

**MagiMagi No Yami Atemu** :

Gia : Arigatou pujiannya *senyum-senyum gaje*

Jou : Yeah, satu kata yang dapat membuat baka author ini melayang-layang sampe langit ketujuh...

Yurika : Gue bingung apa bagusnya nih cerita! *Baca ulang naskahnya*

Yugi : Arigatou reviewnya~

.

**Litte Yagami Osanowa** :

Atem & Yugi : *Blushing*

Atem : tolong jangan bahas lagi tentang ciuman itu... *malu banget*

Yami : Eh? Pitchi Pitchi Pitch? Film apaan tuh?

Yurika : Dasar bego! Itu anime yang pemeran utamanya Mermaid!

Yami : Ohh...

Gia : Ehehehe, bener tuh, yang diselametin Atem memang Yugi

Yami : Gue udah doa-doa biar di sini gak ada Monarchshipping! Jantung gue udah ada punya! *meluk-meluk Yurika*

Yurika : *Blushing* Gya! Pergi lu! Jauh-jauh dari gue! *Berusaha membebaskan diri*

All(-Yurika and Yami) : *sweatdrop* (Yami agresif ya?)

Jou : Yap, jadi seperti yang anda baca, begitulah lanjutannya di atas

Seto : Lagi-lagi aku hanya disebut dalam dialog orang lain...

Gia : Arigatou review dan favenya Litte-chan!

.

Ryou & Bakura : Arigatou untuk semua yang telah mereview chapter 1!

Malik & Marik : Maklumin aja kalau baka author bikin misstypo

Atem & Yugi : Dukung Blindshipping ya!

All : Selamat menanti chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3 : Our Conversation

Gia : fiuh! Setelah perjuangan panjang akhirnya chapter 3 update~

Yugi : bagian gue kali ini banyak kan?

Gia : Just see it by yourself

Yami : Buruan mulai!

Gia : Iya, iya! Jadi...

All : Happy reading!

* * *

**Disclaimer** :

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

The Little Mermaid (c) Hans Christian Andersen

Story, Gia's OC (c) Gia-XY

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tidak ada jawaban…

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Masih hening… Tidak ada jawaban…

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

Masing tidak ada jawaban juga…

"Err… Apa tidak apa menggedor-gedor pintu kamar seorang pangeran seperti itu?" Tanya Atem ragu.

Yurika kembali menulis di bukunya.

**Anak itu memang kalau udah tidur emang kayak babi, susah dibangunin**

**Jadi emang mesti digedor-gedor kayak gini**

"O, oh…" kata Atem agak kaget dengan kebiasaan Yugi.

Yurika kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kamar Yugi. Dia mulai mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu kamar Yugi. Lalu…

BRAK!

Yah, karena kesabaran Yurika sudah habis… Akhirnya pintu kamar Yugi dibuka dengan kencang.

"HUA! WOI! DIBILANGIN JANGAN SUKA BUKA PINTU KENCENG-KENCENG!" teriak Yugi yang terbangun suara pintu yang dibuka (atau lebih tepatnya didobrak?) dengan kencang..

Yurika hanya menatap Yugi dengan wajah kesal.

'Kalau aku bisa ngomong, udah kuomelin habis-habisan nih anak!' pikir Yurika sebal.

Yurika menulis kembali di bukunya.

**Salahmu sendiri!**

**Masa orang ngetok pintu bukannya pintunya dibukain!**

**BAKA YUU!**

"Aku kan lagi tidurrr!" protes Yugi.

**Makanya!**

**Karena itu aku gedor-gedor pintu kamarmu!**

**Kalau kamu udah tidur kan kamu udah kayak babi, gak bisa dibangunin lagi!**

"Iya, iya, terserah, tarus ngapain kamu gedor-gedor pintu kamarku? Tumben amat." Kata Yugi.

Yurika diam sebentar, lalu menulis lagi dibukunya.

**Ah…**

**Itu…**

**Ada yang mau menemuimu diluar**

"Hah? Siapa?" Tanya Yugi sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Ah! Laki-laki yang waktu itu!" seru Atem sambil menunjuk Yugi.

"Eh? Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Yugi bingung.

"Ah, eh, itu… Gimana cara menjelaskannya ya?" kata Atem bingung.

"Yah, kami tidak bisa menjelaskan siapa kami, yang pasti saudara kembarku ini waktu itu menyelamatkanmu saat kau hanyut di laut." Jawab Yami santai.

Sebuah senyum kemenangan langsung mengembang di wajah Yurika.

'Sepertinya tebakanku benar… Tapi kenapa mereka bisa berwujud manusia seperti sekarang?' tanya Yurika dalam hatinya.

"Em, lalu, kenapa kalian menemuiku?" tanya Yugi bingung.

"Oh, begini, kakakku sedang mencari seseorang di Domino Kingdom, makanya kami datang ke sini. Kami mau izin untuk tinggal di Domino selama tiga hari, apa boleh?" tanya Atem ragu.

"Boleh sih, tapi... Tiga hari? Apa kalian yakin? Kurasa susah mencari seseorang dari antara beribu-ribu orang di sini dalam waktu hanya tiga hari." Kata Yugi agak ragu.

"Aku yakin aku bisa menemukannya dalam waktu tiga hari." Jawab Yami sungguh-sungguh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Yugi.

"Aku Kazunari Atemu, panggil saja Atem dan ini kakak kembarku, Kazunari Yami." Jawab Atem.

Yap, masih ingat kan kalau nama keluarga mereka Sennen? Berarti tentu saja Kazunari itu nama keluarga palsu.

'Aku tidak ingin memikirkan tentang peraturan itu selama aku menjadi manusia. Pokoknya tiga hari ini, aku bukan Sennen Atemu!' Pikir Atem dalam hatinya.

"Lalu, kalian?" Tanya Yami.

"Aku Mutou Yuugi, panggil saja Yugi, dan yang disebelahku ini teman masa kecilku, Kisaragi Yurika." Jawab Yugi.

"Ah, Yuugi-sama, boleh aku bertanya dimana letak penginapan?" Tanya Atem.

"Panggil saja aku Yugi, dan tentu, kau boleh bertanya. Tapi untuk apa kau mencari penginapan Atem?" Tanya Yugi sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Untuk tinggal selama tiga hari." Jawab Atem.

"Kalian boleh kok tinggal di istana selama tiga hari ini." Kata Yugi.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Atem ragu.

"Tentu." Kata Yugi yakin.

'Entah kenapa sepertinya aku tertarik dengan gadis ini...' Pikir Yugi sambil melirik Atem.

Tanpa disadari Yugi dan Atem, Yurika tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat mereka berdua, sedangkan Yami sedang memandang dengan tatapan observatif tanpa disadari oleh Yurika sendiri.

'Mereka berdua sangat cocok.' Pikir Yurika.

'Aku harus memastikan semuanya...' pikir Yami.

~09.00 P.M.~

~Yugi's Room~

"Yurika, kenapa? Kok wajahmu serius begitu?" Tanya Yugi.

**Kau tau...**

**Kurasa Yami-kun mirip dengan 'dia'**

"Maksudmu... Mermaid yang dulu kau temui di pantai saat masih kecil?" Tanya Yugi.

Yurika hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi Yami itu manusia." Kata Yugi.

**Soal itu...**

**Aku juga bingung...**

**Tapi aku sangat yakin itu dia!**

"Yah, kita tidak akan tau sebelum membuktikan. Kurasa kau harus kembali ke kamarmu, ini sudah malam." Kata Yugi.

**Kau benar**

**Kalau begitu, oyasumi Yuu!**

"Ya, oyasumi." Balas Yugi sebelum Yurika keluar dari kamar Yugi.

~Atem's Room~

"Awalanya aku Cuma ingin memastikan keadaan lelaki yang kuselamatkan, tapi kenapa sekarang... Aku menginginkan lebih?" tanya Atem pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ternyata aku memang... Sudah benar-benar melanggar peraturan." Kata Atem sembil tersenyum miris.

"Maafkan aku, minna..."

~The Next Day~

~Yurika's Room~

Terlihat Yurika sudah bangun dan tengah merapikan kasurnya.

'Aku harus membantu Atem... Aku tidak ingin kali ini kejadian yang sama terulang lagi untuk kedua kalinya pada Atem. Benar! Aku harus menyampaikannya pada Atem! Rahasia itu...' pikir Yurika mantap.

Tok! Tok!

Yurika menengok kearah pintu.

'Siapa ya?'

Yurika berjalan menuju ke pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintunya. Terlihat Yami berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan wajah canggung.

'Yami-kun...'

"Ah, maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi. Boleh aku ngobrol sebentar denganmu?" tanya Yami agak canggung.

Yurika tersenyum dan menulis di atas kertas yang dibawanya.

**Tentu!**

**Ayo masuk!**

~Atem's Room~

Penampilan Atem terlihat sudah rapi dan terlihat Yugi sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar Atem.

"Maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi Atem." Kata Yugi.

"Tidak apa, aku senang kau mengunjungi kamarku. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Atem.

"Er, begini, aku mau bertanya, bagaimana kau bisa membawaku dari tengah laut ke pantai?" tanya Yugi bingung.

'Apa mungkin tebakan Yurika benar?' pikir Yugi.

"Itu... Apa kau yakin mau mendengarnya?" tanya Atem ragu.

"Tentu." Jawab Yugi mantap.

"Yugi, gomen... Aku... Tidak bisa cerita sekarang... Tapi pasti aku akan menceritakannya padamu sebelum aku pergi dari Domino!" kata Atem yakin.

"Oh, baiklah, kalau begitu... Boleh aku tanya siapa orang yang dicari Yami?"

"Tentang orang yang dicari Yami? Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak tau siapa, tapi aku yakin itu adalah orang yang sangat dicintai Yami." Jawab Atem seyakin-yakinnya.

"Lalu, kau sendiri kesini karena Cuma ingin menemani kakakmu atau ada tujuan lain?" tanya Yugi.

"Ah, itu, sebenarnya awalnya akulah yang berniat pergi kesini dengan suatu tujuan, lalu Yami memaksa untuk ikut dengan alas an mau mencari seseorang di sini. Mungkin alasanku sekarang Cuma karena ingin menemaninya, karena tujuanku sudah tercapai." Kata Atem.

"Memangnya kau kesini untuk apa?" tanya Yugi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ingin mengecek keadaan orang yang waktu itu kuselamatkan. Aku sangat bersyukur kau baik-baik saja, Yugi." Kata Atem sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Atem, aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena kau menyelamatkanku. Arigatou, Atem." Kata Yugi.

"Douita." Balas Atem.

'Ternyata aku memang tertarik pada gadis ini.' Pikir Yugi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yugi, waktu itu kau habis darimana?" tanya Atem dengan nada heran.

"Waktu itu?" tanya Yugi sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya, saat kau hanyut." Jelas Atem.

"Oh, itu, aku sedang menepuh perjalanan dari Orichalcos Kingdom." Kata Yugi.

"Souka..." jawab Atem mengerti.

"Lalu kau sendiri, kau datang darimana?" tanya Yugi dengan nada penasaran.

"Aku... Tidak bisa cerita... Gomen..." balas Atem memasang wajah bersalah.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula itu hakmu mau memberitauku atau tidak." Balas Yugi.

~Yurika's Room~

Cukup lama Yami mengobrol dengan Yurika.

'Sepertinya aku memang harus memastikan, seperti kata Yuu. Aku harus membuktikan semuanya. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa langsung memastikan semua sekaligus. Dan juga... Ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kupastikan...'

**Boleh aku tanya sesuatu Yami-kun?**

"Tentu, mau tanya apa?" tanya Yami.

**Apa kau tau Marina?**

Yami langsung memasang wajah shock dan berkata, "Ma, Marina?! Ba, bagaimana kau..."

**Kau tau?**

**Kalau kau tau berarti kau ini benar-benar Mermaid ya?**

"Eto..."

Entahlah, Yami sudah bingung mau menjawab apa.

**Tenanglah, aku tidak akan membocorkannya**

**Aku Cuma mau kau mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi setelah Marina meninggal**

"Hah, kau benar, aku memang Mermaid, dan aku sih mau saja mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku mau tanya, darimana kau tau Marina?" tanya Yami heran.

**Itu...**

**Aku tidak bisa memberitaumu sekarang**

**Tapi aku benar-benar ingin tau apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian itu!**

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa... Setelah kejadian itu, bangsa kami membuat larangan untuk para Mermaid agar tidak boleh bersatu, bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada manusia secara sengaja." Jelas Yami.

**Hontou?**

**Kurasa... Ini benar-benar malapetaka...**

**Harusnya aku menuruti kata-kata ayah waktu itu...**

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yami bingung.

**Yami-kun, aku ini sebenarnya...**

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya Yami.

**Tidak jadi, kurasa tidak terlalu penting**

"Kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran, katakan, kau ini sebenarnya apa?" tanya Yami dengan nada benar-benar penasaran.

Yurika hanya menghela nafas dan menulis lagi.

**Aku tidak bisa memberitaumu sekarang**

**Ngomong-ngomong, siapa manusia yang mau kau cari di sini?**

"Orang yang kucintai." Jawab Yami sekenannya.

**Eh?**

**Lalu bagaimana, kau sudah tau dia dimana?**

"Sepertinya, tapi aku belum yakin." Kata Yami.

**Lalu, setelah kau menemukannya, kau dan Atem akan kembali ke laut?**

"Ya, lagipula efek ramuan yang diberikan Kisara padaku hanya berfungsi selama 3 hari. Berarti aku harus menemukan gadis itu sebelum waktuku habis." Jelas Yami yang membuat Yurika agak bingung.

**Ramuan?**

**Maksudmu... Kau memakai ramuan untuk kesini dan menjadi manusia?**

**Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menjadi manusia tanpa kehilangan apapun?**

**Marina saja harus kehilangan suaranya**

"Ini sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kejadian itu, dan kekuatan Kisara sudah betambah, jadi bukannya tidak mungkin dia bisa membuat ramuan yang lebih hebat. Lalu, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tau segalanya tentang Mermaid ataupun Marina?" tanya Yami dengan nada observatif.

Yurika langsung memasang wajah iseng dan menulis di bukunya.

**Tentu saja itu rahasia~**

**Tapi aku pasti akan menceritakannya padamu kapan-kapan sebelum kau kembali ke laut**

"Kau ini pelit sekali." Kata Yami sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yurika hanya tersenyum senang.

**Memang, kau baru tau?**

"Dasar iseng."

~Evening~

~Atem's Room~

Terlihat Atem sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yurika di atas sofa. Wajah Yurika terlihat sangat tegang.

Yap, setelah kedua pasangan ini selesai mengobrol, Yurika langsung pergi ke kamar Atem.

"Ada apa Yurika?" tanya Atem.

Yurika mulai menghela nafas panjang.

'Ayolah Yurika, kau harus memberitau Atem tentang hal itu!' pikir Yurika menenangkan diri lalu menulis di bukunya.

**Aku...**

**Harus memberitau sesuatu padamu...**

**Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi...**

"Memberitahu apa?" tanya Atem dengan bingung dan penasaran.

**Atem, aku ini sebenarnya...**

* * *

Gia : Akhirnya chapter 3 update~!

Yurika : chapter cacat, lebih tepatnya ceritanya yang cacat

Gia : kejam amat lu sama gue

Yurika : memang, baru tau?

Yugi : *masang muka puas* akhirnya dialog gue banyak~

Yami : woi Gia! Kenapa gue tiba-tiba dateng ke kamarnya Hime kayak orang bego ga ada tujuan?!

Gia : Wow! Tenang Yami, tenang! Lu ada tujuannya kok ke kamar dia!

Atem : He? Buat apa?

Gia : Buat mastiin something *senyum misterius*

Yami : Oh! Gue ngerti maksud lu!

Yurika : *Bingung* Hah? Gue gak ngerti, mastiin apaan?

Gia : Tebak aja sendiri

Yugi : Saatnya bales review~

.

**Runa-chan Ryuuokami** :

Gia : *Senyum licik* Tentunya Yugi semenya~ Gue uda berjuang bikin Atem sepolos mungkin biar jadi uke~ Bwahahaha!

Yugi : Gue juga ogah jadi uke! Bisa ancur harga diri gue sebagai cowok kalo jadi uke!

Yurika : Kok lu seakan nyindir Yami ya? Dia kan sering jadi ukenya Seto di doujin, lagian lu juga tampangnya tampang uke

Yugi : Pokoknya gue seme!

Yami : Dan soal kenapa gue gak kaget, gue kan mesti jaga image, stay cool gitu~

All : *Sweatdrop*

Gia : Makasih reviewnya Ru-chan! :)

.

**xxx-morningxxx** :

Gia : Hai ches, makasih pujiannya. BWAHAHAHA!

Yurika : *nabok Gia* Jangan gila dulu!

Gia : Iya-iya, menurut gue cerita yang ini juga rada cacat *nyadar diri*

Yugi : Sangat cacat sampe-sampe ide lu mentok

Atem : Iya juga yah, ada typo

Gia : *mundung* Kenapa selalu ada aja typo yang lepas dari pandangan gue?

Yurika : Maklumlah, author bego ini memang paling ga teliti sampe diingetin mulu sama guru lesnya pas belajar mat

Gia : Jangan bahas yang itu...

Yurika : Thanks for review!

.

**fetwelve** :

Gia : Iya Kae-chan, kalo di Disney namanya Ariel. Cuma kayaknya yang di cerita aslinya bukan, cuma gue lupa namanya. Entah gue suka aja sama nama Marina

Yurika : Dasar, seenaknya bikin nama sendiri!

Gia : Biarin!

Atem : Gue juga penasaran sama hari-hari gue di Domino!

Yami : Maaf telat update, anda tau sendiri bagaimana kestresan author ini menghadapi tugas-tugasnya di rumah kan?

Gia : Thanks for review Kae-chan!

.

**LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke** :

Gia : Wuoh! Ide seorng memang paling oke!

All : *sweatdrop*

Yurika : Maaf atas ketelatan updatenya, maklum ide author ini lagi mentok kemaren-kemaren

Gia : jangan dibahas lagi...

All : Thanks for review!

.

Yugi : Sekian untuk chapter ini, mohon dimaadfkan kalau ada typo

Atem : Juga maafkan kecacatan author ini

All : Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 : Yurika's Secret, Revealed!

Gia : Chapter 4 updated!

Yurika : Hah? Lu masih lanjutin fanfic cacat ini? Mana di sini gue bisu lagi! Padahal udah bagus spidi lu mati dari kemaren-kemaren dan masih mati sampe sekarang! Eh, lunya malah update dari handphone! *bete*

Yami : Jangan bete begitu dong Hime. Kau tetap cantik kok walaupun bisu

Yurika : Ha? Lu gila ya? Manis gigi lu! Tanpa suara, gue gak akan bisa marain ni author kaya sekarang! Voices are important!

Gia : Udah, jangan protes disini! Nanti critanya kaga mulai-mulai!

Yugi : Ya udah buruan mulai Baka!

Gia : Iyee! Happy reading all!

* * *

**Disclaimer** :

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

The Little Mermaid (c) Hans Christian Andersen

Story, Gia's OC (c) Gia-XY

* * *

**Atem, aku ini sebenarnya tau kalau kau dan Yami itu mermaid**

"Apa?! Kau tau?! Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Atem dengan wajah panik.

**Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi... Apa kau tau Marina?**

"Marina? Maksudmu Marina yang menjadi buih laut demi manusia yang dicintainya? Marina-sama?" tanya Atem dengan wajah serius.

**Tepat sekali!**

"Ya, aku tau. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Atem.

**Apa kau percaya kalau aku ini Marina?**

"Uso... Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya Marina-sama sudah meninggal?" tanya Atem agak shock.

**Aku bereinkarnasi kembali**

"Kalau bereinkarnasi kembali... Seharusnya kau lupa akan kehidupanmu sebelum reinkarnasi kan? Bagaimana kau bisa ingat tentang kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya?" tanya Atem bingung.

**Aku juga awalnya tidak tau aku Marina**

**Aku ingat tentang semuanya saat aku bertemu dengan seorang Mermaid saat aku masih kecil**

"Mermaid? Apa mungkin karena Mermaid mengingatkanmu akan kehidupanmu dulu?" tebak Atem.

**Entahlah, aku tidak tau**

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Atem.

**Atem, aku tidak ingin kau berakhir sama sepertiku, jadi...**

**Aku akan menyampaikan rahasia ini padamu**

**Rahasia yang sangat terlarang untuk dikatahui oleh para Mermaid**

**Dulu ayah bilang aku tidak boleh memberitau ini kepada Mermaid lain**

"Rahasia? Rahasia apa? Aku tidak pernah dengar kalau Mermaid punya rahasia terlarang." Kata Atem penasaran.

**Atem, Mermaid itu sebenarnya bisa ja**

Belum sempat Yurika menyelesaikan tulisannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Atem diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Siapa?" Tanya Atem.

"Maaf mengganggu, Atem-sama. Saya salah seorang penjaga di sini. Saya mau bertanya, apa Yurika-sama ada di dalam kamar anda?" Tanya penjaga itu.

"Ada, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Atem.

"Yuugi-sama memanggilnya." Kata penjaga itu lagi.

**Gomen Atem, kita lanjutkan nanti**

"Hm, tidak apa." Jawab Atem.

**Kalau begitu, aku duluan**

Yurika lalu keluar dari kamar Atem.

'Tunggu! Tadi dia bilang kan kalau dia pernah bertemu Mermaid saat kecil? Apa jangan-jangan dia... Kurasa aku harus memberitau Yami.'

~Yugi's Room~

Terlihat Yurika baru saja memasuki kamar Yugi.

**Ada apa Yuu?**

"Besok kau... Benar-benar mau pergi ke makam keluargaku?" Tanya Yugi kurang yakin atas pernyataan Yurika beberapa hari lalu.

Ya, memang Yurika sempat mengajak Yugi ke makan keluarga Yugi beberapa saat setelah Yugi sadar dari pingsannya waktu itu.

**Tentu, malah aku sangat yakin**

**Apa tidak boleh?**

"Iie! Bukan begitu! Aku tidak melarang kok!" Seru Yugi.

Yurika lalu tersenyum lembut.

**Arigatou, Yuu**

~Yami's Room~

Saat ini Yami sedang duduk di ujung kasurnya sambil bertopang dagu. Atem yang sedang ada di kamar itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau kenapa Yami?" Tanya Atem penasaran.

"Hah, aku bingung. Kenapa gadis itu bisa tau segalanya?" Tanya Yami bingung.

"Gadis itu?" Tanya Atem bingung.

"Kisaragi Yurika." Jawab Yami.

"He? Maksudmu tau segalanya?" Tanya Atem.

"Tadi pagi, aku pergi ke kamarnya untuk memastikan, apa mungkin dia gadis yang kucari atau bukan. Bukannya mendapat informasi, malah dia yang mengorek informasi dariku, dan aku sama sekali tidak tau dari mana dia tau kalau kita Mermaid dan juga tentang kisah Marina." Jelas Yami.

"Souka. Memangnya dia tidak memberitahumu darimana dia tau semua itu?" Tanya Atem.

"Sama sekali tidak." Jawab Yami.

"Kau tidak bertanya padanya?" Tanya Atem bingung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sudah, tapi dia bilang itu rahasia dan tidak bisa memberitauku sekarang." Jawab Yami.

"Yah, aku juga tidak bisa memberitaumu, karena kalau aku memberitaumu, berarti aku sudah menyebarkan rahasia privasinya. Jadi lebih baik kau tunggu saja sampai dia cerita sendiri padamu." Saran Atem.

"Jadi kau tau kenapa?" Tanya Yami agak shock.

"Ya, dia cerita padaku. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak bisa membeberkan rahasia privasinya." Jelas Atem.

"Kata-katamu ada benarnya juga Atem." Kata Yami.

~The next day~

~Mutou's Family Graveyard~

~08.00~

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke makam keluargaku hari ini?" Tanya Yugi pada Yurika.

Yurika hanya tersenyum miris, lalu menulis di buku yang dibawanya.

**Kau tau Yuu?**

**Orang yang dulu kucintai, sekarang sedang berbaring di sini**

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yugi bingung.

**Kau akan tau maksudku suatu hari nanti**

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali sih? Aku kan cuma mau tau apa maksudmu tadi." Kata Yugi dengan nada sok kesal.

Yurika tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Yugi.

**Kau baru tau kalau sifat yang namanya 'pelit' tidak akan pernah lepas dariku?**

~Atem's Room~

~08.30~

Yami sudah dari tadi ada di kamar Atem dan menceritakan sesuatu padanya. Entah kenapa sepertinya mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan yang baik sebagai saudara sehingga bisa curhat satu sama lain tanpa ragu-ragu. (Gia : Hue! Coba gue sama sodara-sodara gue kaya gitu! *Ngiri*)

"Jadi kau belum bisa memastikan apa Yurika gadis itu atau bukan?" Tanya Atem tidak percaya.

Yami hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Belum, tapi aku akan kembali mencari tau hari ini." Kata Yami yakin.

"Apa kau yakin Yurika adalah gadis itu?" Tanya Atem agak ragu.

Entah kenapa, Atem merasakan adanya suatu antusiasme saat Yami mengatakan ingin membuktikan Yurika gadis yang ditemui Yami 5 tahun lalu atau bukan. Berarti, Yami pasti benar-benar yakin kalau Yurika adalah gadis itu.

"Entahlah... Tapi aku merasa dia mirip gadis itu. Dan dia memang memenuhi semua kriteria yang ada." Kata Yami sambil bertopang dagu.

"He? Kriteria?" Tanya Atem bingung dengan maksud kata-kata Yami.

"Ya, dia memenuhi beberapa persyaratan yang membuatku yakin kalau dia memang gadis itu. Pertama, dia bisu, sama dengan gadis itu. Kedua, penampilannya mirip dengan gadis itu, walaupun ini sudah 5 tahun berlalu, tapi aku masih ingat persis rambut, wajah, bahkan mata aquamarinenya itu. Ketiga, dia tau tentang Mermaid, walau aku tidak yakin dia tau darimana." Jelas Yami panjang lebar.

"Jadi menurutmu dia benar-benar gadis itu?" Tanya Atem.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Yami agak tidak meyakinkan.

'Atem, Yami, kalian bisa mendengarku?' Panggil sebuah suara yang entah asalnya darimana.

"Suara ini... Kisara?!" Seru Atem tidak percaya.

'Ya, ini aku. Jangan bingung begitu. Aku saat ini masih di Death Sea dan saat ini sedang menghubungi kalian melalui pikiran kalian dengan sihirku. Aku mau menyampaikan pada kalian kalau besok, kalian harus kembali ke laut 1 jam sebelum waktunya habis.' Kata Kisara.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Yami sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

'Aku tidak mau kalian mengambil resiko kalau nanti kalian akan kembali ke bentuk asal kalian di depan manusia-manusia itu.' Jelas Kisara.

"Wakatta yo, Kisara." Kata Atem sambil mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

'Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati sisa. Waktu kalian di Domino.' Kata Kisara sebelum mengakhiri sihirnya.

"Atem, aku kembali dulu ke kamarku." Kata Yami sambil berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Baiklah. Ja Yami." Kata Atem, lalu Yami keluar dari kamar itu.

'Ah! Baka! Aku lupa bilang kalau Yurika dulu pernah bertemu Mermaid saat kecil!' pikir Atem frustasi.

~Yugi's Room~

~09.30~

"Kenapa rasanya aku ingin bertemu Atem?" Tanya Yugi pada dirinya sendiri.

'Mungkin benar, aku... Menyukainya...' Pikir Yugi.

Lelaki bermata amethyst ini memang akhir-akhir ini sedang dilanda oleh perasaan namanya suka terhadap gadis bermata crimson yang baru ditemuinya itu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya jatuh cinta? Yang pasti anak ini lagi stres gara-gara yang namanya jatuh cinta itu.

'Yah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya membuktikan perasaan apa ini.' Pikir Yugi sambil beranjak keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke kamar Atem.

~Atem's Room~

~10.00~

'Hari ini aku belum bertemu dengannya...' Pikir Atem.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

'Mungkin itu dia? Akh! Jangan bermimpi Atem! Memangnya buat apa dia mengunjungi kamarku lagi?!' Pikir Atem stres.

Atem lalu berjalan dan membukakan pintu untuk orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi. Terlihat sesosok Yugi di depan kamarnya.

"Ha-halo... Ohayou!" Sapa Yugi agak canggung.

'Ini benar-benar dia!' Pikir Atem shock sekaligus senang.

"Hai, Yugi. Ada apa?" Tanya Atem memastikan tujuan Yugi mengunjunginya.

"Err, Eto... Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu dan mengobrol denganmu. Apa salah kalau aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu?" Tanya Yugi dengan wajah agak gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Atem langsung memasang wajah shock mendengar kata-kata Yugi. Yugi yang melihat wajah shock Atem langsung menyadari kebodohannya dalam memilih kata-katanya tadi.

'Akh! Baka! Kau ini baka sekali Yugi! Pantas saja Atem shock begitu! Kata-katamu tadi seperti sedang menembaknya secara tidak langsung tau! Baka! Baka! Baka!' Pikir Yugi sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah! Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku aku ingin berteman denganmu, makanya aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu!" Seru Yugi segera meralat kata-kata (bodoh) nya tadi.

'Ternyata cuma teman ya... Eh? Kenapa aku jadi sedih begini? Kan bagus kalau dia cuma menganggapku sebagai teman! Jadi aku tidak perlu melanggar peraturan lebih jauh lagi!' Pikir Atem sambil menyadarkan dirinya sendiri tentang peraturan bangsanya itu.

"Tentu saja Yugi! Kau kan memang temanku! Ayo masuk!" Kata Atem sambil tersenyum riang.

'Manis sekali...' Pikir Yugi dengan wajah merona saat melihat senyuman Atem itu.

Atem lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya di ikuti oleh Yugi. Mereka lalu duduk di sofa di dalam kamar Atem.

"Yugi, apa kau tau Yurika punya rahasia?" tanya Atem.

"Eh? Rahasia?" tanya Yugi bingung.

'Apa mungkin maksudnya rahasia kalau Yurika pernah bertemu Mermaid di pantai waktu kecil? Tidak, sepertinya bukan yang itu." Pikir Yugi.

"Ya, rahasia. Apa kau tau?" tanya Atem.

'Apa dia tau kalau Yurika itu dulu Mermaid yang pernah mencintai pengeran terdahulu di sini?' pikir Atem bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Rahasia apa?" tanya Yugi bingung.

'Sepertinya dia memang tidak tau.' Pikir Atem.

"Ah, tidak! Abaikan saja kata-kataku tadi!" kata Atem.

'Sebenarnya apa maksud pertanyaannya tadi?' pikir Yugi.

"Ah, Atem, besok kau sudah harus pergi dari sini ya? Memangnya kenapa waktumu cuma tiga hari saja?" tanya Yugi.

"Err... Itu... Itu karena aku sudah berjanji pada teman-temanku hanya akan pergi tiga hari saja." Bohong Atem dengan nada agak panik.

"Souka. Lalu, apa Yami sudah menemukan gadis yang di carinya?" tanya Yugi lagi.

Atem hanya menghela nafas saja.

"Hah... Sama sekali belum... Tapi dia sudah menemukan orang yang sepertinya memang gadis itu." Kata Atem.

"He? Siapa?" tanya Yugi.

"Temanmu. Kisaragi Yurika." Kata Atem.

"Yurika?" tanya Yugi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, Yurika. Katanya Yurika hampir memenuhi semua kriteria yang ada." Kata Atem.

"Souka... Tapi apa Yami benar-benar sudah membuktikan kalau Yurika adalah gadis yang di temuinya dulu?" tanya Yugi lagi.

Lagi-lagi Atem menghela nafas.

"Hah... Sejauh ini masih belum." Kata Atem.

"Kudoakan dia cepat menemukan gadis itu sebelum kalian pergi dari sini besok." Kata Yugi sambil tersenyum yang membuat wajah Atem agak merona.

"A-arigatou Yugi. Ku-kuharap juga begitu." Kata Atem agak salah tingkah.

* * *

Yurika : *Ngamuk* KAPAN GUE BISA NGOMONG DI FANFIC INI GIAAAA! *narik-narik kerah baju Gia*

Gia : GYAAA! SOMEONE! HELP MEEE!

Yugi : *Gak peduli* Ayo bales review

.

**Nurrafa Chimarae** :

Atem : Eh? Lala ganti nama?

Gia : La, La... To, tolong! *Hampir mati*

Yugi : *Nyuekin Gia (lagi)* Apa bener itu tebakannya ngasal semua?

Yami : Kalo emang ngasal semua, hebat banget. Tebakannya bener semua! Dia memang masih bisu gara-gara udah nasib dari yang ada di atas

Yurika : *Udah menyelesaikan siksaan mautnya* Walaupun dalam cerita aslinya Marina pemeran utama, tapi di sini aku cuma pemeran pembantu doang biar Atem sama Yugi bisa bersatu

Yugi : Tapi gue rasa lu ga bantuin apa-apa *Frontal*

Yurika : Soal itu, bakal dibahas di chapter depan. Entahlah di chapter mana

Gia : Hosh! Hosh! A-arigatou reviewnya Lala *Tepar*

.

**miss-morningdew** :

Atem : Eh? Gue sama Yami suka ketuker-tuker

Yami : Namanya juga kembar dan nama lu kan sebenernya dari nama masa lalu gue di cerita YGO asli

Atem : Iya juga sih...

Gia : *Langsung semangat pas baca kata shounen-ai* GUE AKAN SANGAT BAHAGIA KALAU INI FIC SHOUNEN-AIIII! *Fujoshi mode on*

Yurika : Yah, lebih baik jadi kepiting daripada jadi bisu!

Atem : Soal Yurika itu apa, sudah dibahas di atas

Gia : ARIGATOU REVIEWNYA CHES!

.

**Runa-chan Ryuuokami** :

Gia : *Bungkukini badan* maaf atas kesedikitan pendeskripsian dan typonya

Yugi : Maklum nih author emang cacad

Yami : Dia memang gak jago bikin deskripsi

Yurika : Nilai bahasa indonesianya aja pas-pasan

Gia : *Mundung*

Atem : Arigatou reviewnya!

.

**fetwelve** :

Yugi : Gue gak babi!

Yurika : Ha! Mana buktinya?!

Yugi : Buktinya sekarang gue manusia!

Yurika : Tapi lu kalo tidur susah dibangunin *Gak mau kalah debat*

Gia : *Ikutan nimbrung* Dan lu bisa berubah atas kehendak gue Yug

Yugi : Gak usah ikutan baka author! Dan kalo lu berani, awas! *Ngasih deathglare ke Gia*

Gia : *Merinding*

Yurika : Yup, ini memang fic straight

Yami : Maklum, author sedang membatasi makanan sehari-harinya (yaoi) gara-gara takut kebanyakan dosa

Gia : SIAPA BILANG GUE MEMBATASI YAOI?! I STILL LOVE YAOI AND SHONEN-AI! *Kibarin bendera bertulisan 'I LOVE YAOI'*

Atem : Yup! Tebakan anda benar! Yurika adalah Marina

Yurika : Dan gue cuma pemeran pembantu. Itu perlu di stabiloin!

Gia : Itu udah update. Arigatou reviewnya Kae-chan!

.

Atem : Mohon dimaafkan semua misstypo dan kecacatan author ini

Yugi : Juga atas kelamaan update gara-gara spidi di rumah author masih mati sampe sekarang dan author sama sekali gak boleh menginjakkan kaki ke warnet selama dia masih anak kecil yang hidup dengan biaya ortu kecuali emang keperluan mendadak

Gia : Ini kan keperluan mendadak! Gue mesti updateee!

Yugi : Maksudnya keperluan sekolah oneng!

Gia : Makanya ngomong yang bener kek! *cemberut*

Yami : Thanks for reading!

Yurika : Selamat menunggu chapter 5, jika anda masih berkenan membaca fic jelek nan cacat ini


	5. Chapter 5 : I Found Her!

Gia : AKHIRNYA! UAS SELESAI!

Yurika : Apa-apaan nih?! Sehari habis UAS selesai langsung update fic!

Gia : Biar! Yang penting UAS selesai! Jadi gue buka komputer gak masalah!

Yugi : Tapi bukannya nih fic udah selesai dari hari Minggu?

Gia : Tapi selesainya pas Minggu malem, jadi udah kaga boleh buka komputer soalnya gak boleh tidur malem-malem

Atem : Souka...

Yami : Rasanya chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya

Gia : Mungkin? Oke deh, happy reading all!

* * *

**Disclaimer** :

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

The Little Mermaid (c) Hans Christian Andersen

Story, Gia's OC (c) Gia-XY

* * *

~Yurika's Room~

~02.00 Ρ.M.~

Setelah selesai berbincang-bincang dengan Yugi, Atem pergi ke kamar Yurika karena salah seorang pengawal mengatakan kalau Yurika meminta Atem pergi ke kamarnya. Saat ini Atem dan Yurika sedang duduk di sofa kamar Yurika.

"Em, jadi, ada apa Yurika? Kenapa tiba-tiba memanggilku?" tanya Atem.

**Atem, kau akan datang ke pesta kan?**

Atem hanya menunduk lesu melihat tulisan Yurika yang ditujukan padanya itu.

"Aku... Sepertinya tidak," jawab Atem agak lesu.

Yurika menngernyitkan alisnya, lalu mulai menulis lagi.

**Kenapa?**

**Yuu sudah mengajakmu kan?**

**Atau dia tidak mengajakmu?**

"Ah! Bukan-bukan! Yugi sudah mengajakku kok!" kata Atem mengoreksi kata-kata terakhir Yurika.

Ya, tadi saat Atem di kamar Yugi, Yugi memang sempat mengajak Atem pergi ke pesta dansa yang di adakan di istana itu. Untuk datang ke pesta ini, tentunya setiap orang perlu pasangan. Bahkan sang pangeran yang mengadakan pesta itu sendiri juga harus punya pasangan. Awalnya dia agak nervous dan merasa malu untuk mengajak Atem, tapi karena Yurika sempat memaksanya, akhirnya dia mendapat secercah keberanian (?) Dan mengajak Atem datang ke pesta, walau gadis itu bilang dia tidak yakin akan datang atau tidak.

Yurika hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar kata-kata Atem tadi.

**Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bilang sepertinya tidak akan datang?**

"A-aku tidak punya gaun..." jawab Atem dengan nada sedih.

**Kau tidak punya?**

**Kalau begitu, kau pakai punyaku saja**

"E-eh? Memangnya boleh?" tanya Atem.

Yurika tersenyum lembut sambil menatap gadis berkulit tan di depannya itu.

**Tentu!**

**Aku punya banyak gaun**

**Ayo kita pilih gaun untukmu!**

Yurika lalu menarik tangan Atem untuk melihat-lihat gaun yang ada di lemarinya. Dengan cekatan, Yurika memilih-milih gaun yang cocok untuk Atem.

**Hei!**

**Bagaimana dengan gaun yang ini?**

**Warna crimsonnya senada dengan warna matamu**

**Kurasa akan sangat cocok untukmu**

Yurika menunjukkan sebuah gaun victorian berwarna crimson selutut dengan pita besar berwarna hitam di bagian pinggang belakangnya.

"Aku sih terserah kau saja, soalnya kan aku kan cuma meminjam gaun darimu," kata Atem merasa tidak enak pada Yurika.

**Ayolah, jangan bersikap seperti itu**

**Pilih saja gaun yang kau mau**

"Baiklah, aku akan pakai gaun yang kau tunjukkan tadi," kata Atem.

**Nah, begitu dong daritadi**

"Ngomong-ngomong, pestanya kapan? Aku lupa," tanya Atem pada Yurika.

Yurika mulai bertopang dagu sambil mengingat-ngingat, lalu menulis lagi.

**Besok siang, jam 12 siang sampai jam 6 malam**

"Ja-jam 6? Sepertinya aku sudah harus pergi dari sini jam 4 sore," kata Atem agak sedih.

Yurika lalu menunjukkan wajah agak shock dengan pekataan Atem barusan.

**Benarkah?**

**Cepat sekali**

**Apa tidak bisa di perpanjang sebentar?**

"Sama sekali tidak bisa... Aku juga sebetulnya ingin lebih lama tinggal di sini, tapi Kisara mengatakan kalau kami berdua harus kembali sejam sebelum efek ramuannya habis. Dia tidak mau kalau identitas kami berdua ketauan," kata Atem sambil tersenyum miris.

**Souka...**

**Aku pasti akan merindukanmu**

"Aku juga..." balas Atem.

Yurika lalu menunjukkan wajah seperti baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

**Ah!**

**Aku lupa!**

**Aku lupa memberitaumu tentang rahasia yang itu!**

"Rahasia? Oh! Yang mau kau beritau kemarin itu ya?" tanya Atem.

**Iya!**

**Kau tau, sebenarnya Mermaid itu bisa menjadi manusia!**

Mata Atem langsung terbelalak lebar.

"Me-Mermaid? Jadi manusia? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Atem antusias.

**Kau tau Kibou Sea?**

"Tentu, tempat itu tidak jauh dari Mermaid Sea kan?" tanya Atem memastikan.

**Benar sekali!**

**Di sana, kau harus menggunakan seluruh kekuatan Mermaidmu**

"Me-menggunakan seluruh kekuatan Mermaidku? Untuk apa memangnya?" tanya Atem kebingungan.

**Kata ayah, kalau Mermaid menggunakan seluruh kekuatan Mermaidnya di Kibou Sea, maka mereka bisa menjadi manusia**

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dulu kau tidak melakukannya saja? Maksudku, kenapa kau malah memilih untuk meminta tolong pada Kisara?" tanya Atem penasaran.

Wajah Yurika langsung berubah menjadi murung.

**Aku...**

**Aku terlalu lemah untuk melakukan hal itu**

**Aku tidak berani mengorbaknkan kehidupan Mermaidku untuk pangeran**

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Yurika! Kau sudah sangat hebat karena berani mengorbankan nyawamu demi pangeran itu!" seru Atem berusaha menghibur Yurika.

Yurika lalu terseenyum manis pada Atem.

**Arigatou Atem**

**Kau memang baik**

"A-Ah, justru kau yang terlalu baik, Yurika. Kalau kau tidak mengantarku dan Yami ke istana waktu itu, mana mungkin aku ada di sini sekarang. Kan bisa saja waktu itu kau mencurigai kami sebagai mata-mata dari kerajaan lain dan tetap membiarkan kami kebingungan mencari Yugi," jelas Atem.

**Eh?**

**Mana tega aku membiarkan kalian berdua di pantai sendirian dan kebingungan seperti itu**

**Lagi pula kan tidak baik mencurigai orang lain**

"Hahaha, kau memang terlalu baik untuk mencurigai orang lain, Yurika!" kata Atem sambil tersenyum lebar.

'Akan sangat bagus kalau Yurika adalah anak perempuan yang di temui Yami waktu dia kecil dulu...' pikir Atem.

~Yami's Room~

~05.00 Ρ.M.~

Setelah pergi dari kamar Yurika, Atem pergi ke kamar Yami dengan tujuan membicarakan tentang gadis yang dicari oleh Yami.

"Waktunya tinggal sebentar... Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa membuktikan kalau Yurika adalah gadis itu..." kata Yami sambil tersenyum miris.

"Yami, aku lupa memberitaumu. Apa kau tau kalau Yurika pernah bertemu dengan Mermaid saat kecil?" tanya Atem dengan serius yang berhasil membuat mata Yami terbelalak lebar.

"Kau bercanda? Yurika pernah bertemu Mermaid saat dia kecil?" tanya Yami tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Ini serius nii-san," kata Atem memanggil Yami dengan sebutan kakak.

Dia tau kakak kembarnya yang satu itu paling tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan kakak. Katanya, panggilan seperti itu membuatnya seperti lebih tua dari Atem. Padahal emang kenyataannya dia lebih tua beberapa menit kan?

"Hei, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu!" protes Yami keberatan.

"Ups, maaf, Yami-nii," kata Atem masih berusaha menggoda Yami sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Ayolah, hentikan memanggilku dengan sebutan yang berbau 'nii-san' dan semacamnya," protes Yami sambil mendengus kesal.

"Cuma bercanda Yami. Habis wajahmu tadi serius sekali," kata Atem masih terkekeh-kekeh mengingat wajah saudara kembarnya saat membahas tentang masa lalu Yurika tadi.

"Habis aku kan penasaran," kata Yami membela diri.

"Oke, kembali soal gadis itu. Kali ini aku sependapat denganmu kalau Yurika adalah gadis itu," kata Atem kembali serius.

"Tapi... Bagaimana cara meyakinkan Yurika kalau aku adalah Mermaid waktu itu?" tanya Yami kembali pusing.

"Katakan saja dulu padanya kalau kau adalah Mermaid yang di temuinya dulu," kata Atem mencoba memberi solusi.

"Akan kucoba nanti," kata Yami.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sebentar Atem, aku lihat dulu siapa di depan," kata Yami.

"Hm," balas Atem hanya dengan berdehem kecil.

Yami lalu beranjak membuka pintu kamarnya. Di dapatinya seorang gadis yang baru saja di bicarakan olehnya dan Atem berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Yurika?" tanya Yami tidak percaya.

**Tidak usah kaget begitu**

**Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke pesta dansa besok**

**Aku perlu pasangan**

**Oh, dan kalau kau tidak punya baju untuk dipakai ke pesta besok kau bisa pinjam pada Yuu**

**Aku yakin dia akan meminjamkannya padamu dengan senang hati**

"Pesta?" tanya Yami bingung.

**Iya**

**Apa kau mau menemaniku?**

**Jangan salah paham**

**Ini demi kepentingan Atem dan Yuu**

"He? Demi kepentingan Atem dan Yugi?" tanya Yami sambil mengecilkan suaranya, takut Atem mendengar perkataannya.

**Iya**

**Kurasa mereka perlu sedikit 'dorongan'**

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Tapi apa benar hanya untuk kepentingan mereka? Bukankah kau memang mau pergi bersamaku?" tanya Yami mulai mengeluarkan senyuman jahilnya.

Wajah Yurika mulai memerah.

'Oh Ra! Sejak kapan Yami-kun jadi seperti ini?! Apa dia terkena virus atau semacamnya?' pikir Yurika agak panik.

Seingatnya terakhir kali dia ngobrol dengan cowok ini, Yami sama sekali tidak pernah menggodanya. Dalam hatinya, Yurika agak deg-degan melihat senyuman jahil Yami itu.

**Aku cuma pergi karena Atem dan Yugi kok!**

**Sama sekali tidak ada alasan lain!**

"He? Yakin?" tanya Yami dengan nada iseng.

**Sangat!**

"Hm, jadi kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Yami lagi masih berusaha mengganggu gadis di depannya itu.

**Aku suka kau**

**Sebagai seorang TEMAN**

"Begitukah? Kujamin aku akan segera membuatmu mengubah pendapatmu itu," kata Yami sambil terkekeh kecil yang membuat berhasil Yurika menjadi tambah kesal.

'Cih! Beraninya dia mempermainkanku!' marah Yurika dalam hatinya.

"He? Yurika?" tanya Atem yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Yami.

**Oh, kau di sini Atem?**

**Maaf mengganggu**

"Eh, kau tidak mengganggu kok! Masuk saja! Yami juga tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Atem antusias.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula kita perlu membicarakan sesuatu kan?" tanya Yami kembali serius.

"Kau benar. Kita perlu membicarakan sesuatu Yurika," kata Atem.

Yurika mengernyitkan alisnya.

**Membicarakan sesuatu?**

**Memangnya apa yang perlu di bicarakan?**

"Ah, sebaiknya kau masuk dulu. Kau akan tau nanti," kata Yami sambil menarik tangan Yurika.

'Eh? Mereka ini mau membicarakan apa memangnya?' pikir Yurika bingung.

Yami, Yurika dan Atem lalu duduk di sofa dalam kamar Yami. Yurika hanya bingung saja melihat keseriusan di wajah dua orang saudara kembar itu.

"Jadi... Kalau tidak salah waktu itu kau bilang kalau kau pernah bertemu Mermaid waktu kecil kan, Yurika?" tanya Atem.

'Kenapa jadi membicarakan tentang itu?' tanya Yurika dalam hatinya.

**Iya, aku memang pernah bertemu Mermaid saat aku kecil**

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku bagaimana spesifiknya?" tanya Yami berusaha meminta informasi lebih.

**Jadi saat itu aku sedang ada di pantai**

**Aku sedang menangis karena orang tuaku dan kakak kembarku meninggal**

"Kakak kembar? Kau punya kakak kembar?" tanya Atem agak kaget.

**Ah, iya**

**Aku punya**

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Yami penasaran.

**Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara memanggilku**

**Saat aku menengok, ada Mermaid di depanku**

"La-lalu?" tanya Yami terbata-bata.

'Sampai sejauh ini, semuanya cocok!'

**Dia menghiburku**

**Lalu sebelum dia pergi, dia sempat bilang kalau dia ingin mendengar suaraku suatu hari nanti**

**Saat melihat sosoknya pergi, entah kenapa aku jadi ingat tentang semua ingatan itu**

'Se-semuanya cocok! Ternyata dia memang gadis itu! Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan 'ingatan itu'?' pikir Yami.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Ternyata gadis yang kucari selama ini ada di dekatku?" tanya Yami tidak percaya.

Yurika kembali mengernyitkan alisnya.

**Apa maksudmu?**

"Semua yang kau ceritakan dengan kejadian saat aku menemui gadis itu sama persis!" kata Yami.

Mata Yurika langsung terbelalak lebar.

**Kau tidak bercanda kan?**

"Tidak, aku serius," kata Yami dengan wajah penuh keyakinan.

**Jadi gadis yang kau maksud itu benar-benar aku?**

**Aku memang sempat berpikir kalau kau Mermaid yang kutemui dulu, tapi aku tidak percaya lalu menepis semua dugaanku itu**

"Tapi sekarang kau tau kenyataannya kan? Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan 'ingatan itu'?" tanya Yami.

**Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku membaritaumu**

**Yami-kun, aku ini reinkarnasi dari Marina**

**Yah, walau mungkin kau tidak percaya**

"Ma-Marina? Maksudmu... Mermaid yang dulu menyelamatkan seorang pangeran, lalu pergi ke daratan karena jatuh cinta pada pangeran itu dan rela mati demi pangeran itu?" tanya Yami tidak percaya.

**Ya, itu aku**

"Ti-tidak mungkin. I-ini terlalu kebetulan..." kata Yami tidak percaya.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa sih Yami? Kok kagetnya sampai segitunya?" tanya Atem bingung dengan tingkah kembarannya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah cerita padamu Atem, tapi aku ini reinkarnasi dari pangeran itu, Mutou Cleric," kata Yami.

Yurika dan Atem langsung terbelalak shock.

"Apa?! Kau bercanda?!" tanya Atem tidak percaya.

"Aku serius. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka gadis yang kutemui waktu itu adalah reinkarnasi dari Mermaid yang menyelamatkanku di kehidupanku sebelumnya. Dan lagi ternyata kita sekarang bertukar posisi. Kau menjadi manusia dan aku menjadi Mermaid," kata Yami sambil menatap Yurika dengan tatapan observatif.

Yang di tatap hanya menunjukkan wajah tidak percaya. Terlalu shock dengan semua kenyataan yang diterimanya dari tadi.

"Tapi, sejak kapan kau tau kalau kau reinkarnasi dari pangeran itu?" tanya Atem.

"Sejak aku mendengar chichi menjelaskan tentang aturan itu dan menceritakan tentang Marina pada kita waktu kita kecil dulu," jelas Yami.

"Wah, ternyata kalian memang sudah di takdirkan untuk bersama sejak dulu," kata Atem senang.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak peduli pada kehidupanku sebelumnya karena aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada gadis yang kutemui di pantai waktu itu," kata Yami sambil menatap Yurika.

Yurika hanya memberikan senyuman sarkastis saja pada Yami lalu menulis di bukunya.

**Hebat sekali tuan Mermaid**

**Anda telah melanggar peraturan sejak umur anda masih di jauh dari kata kata dewasa, bahkan remaja saja belum**

"He? Jadi kau sama sekali tidak tersentuh karena aku melanggar peraturan karenamu sejak kecil?" tanya Yami mulai iseng lagi.

**Sama sekali tidak!**

**Jangan harap!**

"Dingin sekali, apa kau memang begini sejak kecil?" tanya Yami.

**Kalau iya?**

**Kau tidak senang hah?**

**Dasar pangeran tidak tau berterima kasih!**

Yami hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tulisan Yurika di baris terakhir itu. Penekanan pada tulisan itu membuat Yami yakin kalau gadis itu sedang kesal padanya.

"Oh, jadi kau berharap aku menyadari kalau kau yang menyelamatkanku dulu?" tanya Yami iseng.

Sontak Yurika kaget dan wajahnya langsung memerah setelah sadar dengan apa yang di tulisnya.

**Aku tidak bilang seperti itu!**

"He? Lalu apa maksudmu 'Hime'?" tanya Yami dengan menggunakan panggilan yang digunakan Cleric untuk memanggil Marina dulu pada gadis reinkarnasi dari Marina itu.

Ya, dulu Cleric memanggil Marina dengan sebutan Hime karena dia tidak tau nama Marina dan Marina tidak bisa memberitaunya karena dia bisu dan tidak punya alat untuk komunikasi sama sekali.

**Hei!**

**Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi!**

Yah, berarti tujuan Yami pergi ke Domino sudah terpenuhi kan? Lagi-lagi takdir mempertemukannya dengan gadis yang dicintainya.

Atem hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan di depannya itu. Dalam hati, dia iri karena mereka bisa bicara dengan alami seperti itu, juga karena mereka mengalami kisah cinta yang sangat indah. Ingat! Atem kagum pada Marina dan kisah cintanya!

"Kalian ini akrab sekali," goda Atem sambil terkekeh kecil.

Yurika hanya menatap Atem dengan tatapan agak kesal lalu menulis di bukunya.

**Apanya yang akrab?!**

Yami berdiri dari tempatnya duduk lalu memeluk Yurika dari belakang.

"Bilang saja kau iri pada kami," kata Yami sambil tersenyum mengejek pada kembarannya itu.

Yurika hanya meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan saja karena tangannya sama sekali tidak bisa menulis karena dipeluk seperti itu, dengan kata lain, dia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Yami.

"Yah, memang aku iri pada kalian," aku Atem.

"Karena kau sudah membantuku dari kemarin, sekarang kuberi saran padamu. Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum kita kembali," kata Yami sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yurika menatap Yami sebentar lalu tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Atem sebagai tanda dia setuju dengan Yami.

"Kau benar. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya besok," kata Atem penuh keyakinan.

* * *

Yugi : WOI! APA-APAAN NIH?! DI CHAPTER INI KAGA ADA GUE?! MANA ADEGAN GUE SAMA ATEM?! *Nginjek-nginjek Gia*

Gia : HUAAA! GOMEN YUU-CHAN!

Yugi : TIADA MAAF!

Yurika : *Sweatdrop* Yah, selamat menjalani penderitaan lu baka author *Cuek*

Yami : Hime, kita memang jodoh *meluk-meluk Yurika*

Yurika : WHAT?! LEPAS BAKA!

Atem : Er... Kapan bales reviewnya kalo kaya gini terus?

Yami & Yugi : *Langsung ngelepasin korban (?) mereka*

Gia : Akhirnya~ FREEDOM~! *Nari-nari gaje*

Yurika : *Ngelap keringet* Oke, ayo bales review

.

**fetwelve** :

Gia : Anda benar! Spidi saya sudah damai~! Ada gunanya juga tuh nee-san gue neror (?) petugas spidi lewat telpon tiap hari!

Yugi : Nee-san lu? Oh, jadi lu gak bantuin nee-san lu neror tukang spidi itu?

Gia : Kagaklah! Ngapain? Malesin banget! Wahaha! *Gak tau diri*

Yurika : Sepelit itukah saya di mata anda?

Gia : Tuh kan Yur, lu memang pelit~

Yurika : Terus? Biarin aja sih! Toh gue udah ngebongkar semuanya di atas

Gia : Yak, bagaimana Mi-chan? Anda puas dengan pembongkaran aib (?) yang terjadi di atas?

Yami : Waktu di daratan di tambahin? Maunya sih begitu, tapi... *Lirik Gia*

Gia : Saya hanya mengikuti alur dari plot yang saya ciptakan *Sok profesional*

Atem : Thanks for review again!

.

**LalaNur Aprilia** :

Gia : Eh, ganti penname lagi ya Lala?

Yami : Jangan galau Lala-san~ Nanti kalau galau anda akan jadi seperti seseorang *Lirik Seto*

Seto : Apa? Gue kagak pernah galau

Yami : Oh, begitu ya? Emang gue nyebut nama lu?

Seto : ...

Atem : Anda benar, tiga hari sangat tidak berasa

Yugi : Benar... Rasanya cepet banget...

Gia : Thanks for review again!

.

**Runa-chan Ryuuokami** :

Yurika : Hah? Deskripsinya makin bagus? Walaupun kata-kata Runa-san ada benarnya tapi rasanya fic ini makin cacat aja karena kebodohan author gue ini *Lirik Gia*

Gia : *Cuek* Gue gak merasa gue bodoh~ Gue cuma bego kok~

Yami : Sama aja baka!

Yugi : Gak usah ngaku juga semua orang sadar kok *Nyindir*

Gia : Sialan lu Yug! Yah, Run, aku sih pengen bikin yaoi, tapi... GAK BISA BIKIN! Aku cuma bisa bikin Shounen-ai cacat! HUEEE! RUNAAAA! MINTA PENGAJARANNNNN! *Stres*

Atem : *Sweatdrop* Thanks for review again dan maaf atas kegajean author ini!

,

**miss-morningdew** :

Gia : Apa perlu saya beri tutoring sebentar supaya lu gak kebalik-balik lagi Ches? Silahkan Yurika

Yurika : Perlu saya tegaskan kalau Yugi adalah sang pangeran, Yami adalah sang Mermaid lelaki bejad (?) dan Atem adalah sang Mermaid wanita yang berniat ke daratan dan mencari pangeran yang dia selamatkan

Yami : *Bete* Gue bejad darimananya Hime? Apa anda punya bukti?

Yurika : Banyak

Yami : Mana?

Yurika : Waktu itu pas lu- *Langsung diem* *Blushing*

Yami : Aku ngapain? *Senyum licik*

Yurika : Gak jadi... (Gue kagak mau nyebar aib sendiri)

Gia : Yap! Bener! Yurika adalah Marina~ Dan dia pemeran pembantu yang ngasih tau rahasia Mermaid dan ngedorong Atem sama Yugi biar makin deket

Yugi : Oh, jadi itu toh maksudnya pemeram pembantu

Gia : Soal update kilat... Gue usahain! Hahaha!

Atem : Thanks for review again!

.

Gia : Oh ya, maaf karena aku pake nama Cleric di atas, aku tau itu nama Inggris dan bukan Jepang. Aku cuma mau bikin nama yang gak beda-beda jauh sama nama yang dari Disney aja, Eric *langsung muntah 10 ember*

Yurika : Dan soal kenapa author ini gak langsung pake nama Eric aja karena, pertama, dia udah terlanjur ganti nama Ariel sama Marina, jadi sekalian aja di ganti yang nama Ericnya, kedua, karena dia suka nama Cleric, ketiga, saudara dan TEMAN author ada yang namanya Eric, yah, saudaranya namanya Erick sih, jadi dia agak gak enak pake nama Eric, keempat... Maaf, itu rahasia privasi sang author

Gia : GAK USAH SEBUT NAMA ITU BERKALI-KALI NAPA?!

Yurika : Ups, maaf

Yugi : Terima kasih untuk semua yang membaca dan mereview cerita ini

Yami : Maaf atas semua misstypo dan kecacatan author ini

Gia : Gue doain yang lagi UAS dapet soal yang gampang-gampang dan bisa dikerjain tanpa belajar!

Yurika : *Sweatdrop* Mana ada yang bisa tanpa belajar Baka!

Gia : Maaf karena gak ada Blindshipping di chapter ini, tapi saya pastikan chapter depan akan ada yang namanya Blindshipping!

Atem : Selamat menunggu chapter 6 bagi yang masih ingin membaca!


	6. Chapter 6 : The Last Day

Yurika : Haiah! Masih nongol aja nih cerita!

Gia : Update dalam 9 hari! Bwahaha!

Yugi : Bagian gue ada kan disini!? *Deathglare Gia*

Gia : I-Iya tuan! Ada! *Merinding* *Senyum nervous*

Atem : Happy Reading all!

* * *

**Disclaimer** :

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

The Little Mermaid (c) Hans Christian Andersen

Story, Gia's OC (c) Gia-XY

* * *

~In front of Yugi's Room~

~08.30 P.M.~

"Ya, aku akan ikut pesta itu," kata Atem mantap sambil menatap lelaki di depannya, Yugi.

"Benarkah? Arigatou kau sudah mau menemaniku!" kata Yugi tersenyum senang sambil menggenggam tangan Atem.

Muka Atem langsung memerah sambil melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh Yugi. Yugi yang sadar dengan kelakuannya langsung melepas tangan Atem dengan wajah merah.

"Go-gomen, aku tidak sengaja," kata Yugi.

'Bodoh-bodoh-bodoh! Bisa-bisanya aku menggenggam tangan Atem seperti itu!' pikir Yugi sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"A-ah, tidak apa. Ngomong-ngomong, besok aku sudah akan meninggalkan Domino jam 4 sore," kata Atem.

"Benarkah? Cepat sekali. Tidak terasa waktu 3 hari sangat cepat," kata Yugi agak kaget.

"Kau benar. Oh ya, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu besok sebelum aku pergi dari sini," kata Atem.

"Mengatakan sesuatu? Memangnya apa?" tanya Yugi.

"Lihat saja besok. Aku duluan ya! Oyasumi, Yugi!" kata Atem sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yugi menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Ya, oyasumi," balas Yugi.

Yugi langsung berjongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya begitu mendapati sosok Atem menghilang dari sana.

'Oh Ra, ada apa denganku? Kenapa Atem jadi terlihat cantik sekali?' pikir Yugi kebingungan sendiri.

Yah, itu itulah yang namanya keadaan dimana kau lagi jatuh cinta Yugi! Ahaha!

~The Next Day~

~Atem's Room~

~07.00~

Kamar Atem saat ini sudah mulai dimasuki oleh cahaya matahari. Atem sendiri saat ini sudah berpenampilan rapi. Dia bangun lebih pagi dari kemarin-kemarin.

"Hah, hari ini terakhir aku di sini... Semoga semua berjalan lancar saat aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Yugi. Dan jika Yugi memiliki perasaan yang sama, aku... Harus mulai memikirkan, mana yang kupilih, Yugi, atau kehidupanku?" kata Atem sambil tertunduk lesu.

Yah, memang sangat sulit kalau kau disuruh memilih antara kehidupanmu atau orang yang kau cintai. Di satu sisi, Atem akan sangat senang kalau Yugi ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, tapi di satu sisi, dia bingung kalau disuruh memilih antara Yugi dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya. Tapi, kalau ternyata Yugi tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, tentu saja berarti patah hati, dan hei, kalian tau, patah hati sangat menyakitkan!

"Oh Atem! Kau tidak boleh lesu seperti ini! Kau harus semangat!" kata Atem menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tok! Tok!

Atem langsung tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Ia langsung menengok kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Atem? Kau sudah bangun belum? Ini aku, Yugi," kata Yugi yang saat ini ada di depan kamar Atem.

"Ah, Yugi, aku sudah bangun kok. Sebentar, aku akan membukakan pintu untukmu," kata Atem sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukakan pintu kamarnya yang dikunci itu.

"Ah, ada apa Yugi?" tanya Atem setelah membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Yugi.

"Er, begini, apa kau keberatan jika aku mengajakmu ke pantai?" tanya Yugi dengan nada agak gugup.

"Em, aku tidak keberatan. Memangnya ada apa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku ke pantai?" tanya Atem lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu saja. Kupikir agak bosan karena kau di dalam istana terus," kata Yugi dengan malu-malu, tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang setidaknya lebih normal daripada alasan yang diberikannya itu.

"Eh, begitukah? Sebetulnya aku tidak keberatan kalau tetap di dalam istana, tapi, terima kasih sudah mengajakku. Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Atem sambil tersenyum senang dan menarik tangan Yugi.

Yang ditarik hanya berblushing ria saja.

'Sepertinya, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis ini,' pikir Yugi sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

~Beach~

~07.30~

"Wah! 2 hari tidak kesini rasanya kangen sekali! Terakhir kali aku kesini saat aku bertemu dengan Yurika," kata Atem sambil berjongkok dan bermain dengan air laut.

"Kau tau Atem, pantai ini adalah pantai yang penuh legenda. Ada cerita yang mengatakan kalau pangeran terdahulu pernah menemukan seorang gadis bisu terdampar di sini, dan ternyata gadis itu adalah Mermaid yang menjadi manusia demi menemui pangeran. Lalu entah kenapa gadis itu menghilang. Aku sendiri sampai sekarang belum tau itu benar atau tidak, tapi kalau benar, untuk apa Mermaid itu menjadi manusia dan menemui pangeran? Dan bagaimana caranya dia menjadi manusia? Apa mungkin dia punya sihir dan dia menjadi manusia untuk menemui pangeran karena dia jatuh cinta dengan pangeran?" kata Yugi panjang lebar.

Atem hanya tersenyum kecil saja mendengar penjelasan Yugi.

'Itu kan cerita tentang Yurika, ah salah, itu cerita tentang Marina,' pikir Atem.

"Mungkin saja kau benar. Yah, pasti Mermaid itu sangat mencintai pangeran," kata Atem.

"He? Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" tanya Yugi.

"Ah, hanya menebak saja," kata Atem.

"Kurasa cerita itu sangat bagus. Aku ini sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan cerita Romansa, tapi saat mendengar tentang cerita ini aku langsung menyukai ceritanya," kata Yugi.

"Ya, itu memang cerita yang sangat indah, aku dari dulu... Sangat suka pada cerita ini," kata Atem.

"Apa cerita ini tersebar sampai ke kerajaan tampatmu tinggal?" tanya Yugi.

"Iya, malah hampir semua orang di sana tau cerita ini," kata Atem.

'Tentu saja, karena mereka kan Mermaid yang pastinya harus diceritakan tentang kejadian itu, kejadian yang membuat peraturan para Mermaid samakin ketat," pikir Atem.

"Kau mau tau cerita lengkapnya? Sepertinya cerita di kerajaanku lebih lengkap daripada cerita di sini," kata Atem.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa ceritanya?" tanya Yugi.

"Jadi, saat itu sang pangeran sedang berlayar dan bertepatan dengan itu, badai datang. Sang pangeran hanyut di laut dan secara tidak sengaja, ada seorang Mermaid wanita yang menemukan pangeran hanyut dan membawanya sampai ke daratan. Saat itu, sang Mermaid terus menemani pangeran, sampai seorang gadis datang, lalu sang Mermaid langsung bersembunyi. Setelah melihat gadis itu menyelamatkan pangeran, sang Mermaid kembali ke tempat tinggalnya," kata Atem lalu berhenti dan memberi jeda sebentar.

"He? Jadi sebenarnya Mermaid itu telah menyelamatkan pangeran?" tanya Yugi.

"Tepat sekali. Setelah beberapa hari sang Mermaid terus mengkhawatirkan keadaan pangeran itu, dan sadar kalau ternyata dia telah jatuh cinta pada sang pangeran. Akhirnya dia meminta bantuan Witch untuk menjadikannya sebagai manusia. Witch itu menyanggupi, dengan syarat, Mermaid itu tidak akan bisa bersuara selama dia menjadi manusia dan waktunya menjadi manusia hanya 3 hari. Kalau dalam 3 hari sang pangeran ternyata tidak membalas perasaannya, maka dia akan menjadi buih laut. Sang Mermaid menerima syarat itu dan akhirnya meminum ramuan yang diberikan oleh sang Witch, lalu dia pingsan. Saat sadar, dia sudah ada di sebuah kamar yang sangat mewah dan sudah memakai pakaian manusia. Ternyata sang pangeranlah yang menyelamatkannya," kata Atem.

"Jadi dia pergi ke daratan karena dia jatuh cinta pada pangeran? Dan juga dia bisu karena sang Witch?" tanya Yugi lagi.

"Bukan, tapi itu efek ramuan dari sang Witch," jelas Atem.

"Oh, baiklah, lanjutkan ceritamu," kata Yugi.

"Pada hari kedua sang Mermaid di sana, dia mengetahui kalau sang pangeran sudah memiliki tunangan. Tunangan sang pangeran adalah gadis yang menyelamatkan pangeran waktu itu. Sang Mermaid patah hati dan menerima kalau dirinya memang harus menjadi buih laut karena ternyata pangeran sudah memiliki tunangan. Saat 15 menit sebelum waktu sang Mermaid habis, sang Witch menampakkan dirinya dan mengatakan kalau ada cara lain untuk sang Mermaid dengan bertahan hidup," kata Atem.

Yugi mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ada cara lain untuk bertahan hidup? Bagaimana caranya? Bukankah pangeran sudah jelas memiliki tunangan dan tidak mungkin membalas perasaannya? Kalau sang pangeran tidak membalas perasaannya berarti dia harus meninggal dan menjadi buih laut kan? Memang bagaimana caranya dia bertahan hidup?" tanya Yugi bingung.

"Caranya adalah... Membunuh sang pangeran..." jawab Atem.

"Me-Membunuh pangerannya? La-Lalu, apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Yugi lagi.

"Sang Witch lalu memberikan sebuah pisau pada Mermaid itu. Witch hanya mengatakan, 'semua pilihan ada ditanganmu' lalu pergi dan meninggalkan sang Mermaid. Sang Mermaid lalu pergi ke kamar sang pangeran. Dia menatap wajah sang pangeran dengan wajah agak ragu, lalu mengangkat pisau itu, berniat untuk menusuk jantung sang pangeran, tapi..." kata-kata Atem terputus.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Yugi penasaran.

"Tapi ternyata sang Mermaid memang sudah terlalu mencintai sang pangeran, dan dia membuang pisau itu ke lantai dan berlari menuju pantai. Bertepatan dengan saat itu, sang pangeran terbangun mendengar suara sang Mermaid yang berlari. Sang pangeran lalu berlari menuju ke pantai, tapi terlambat... Sang Mermaid sudah manjdai buih laut. Dia lebih memilih mati daripada membunuh sang pangeran. Yah, begitulah akhir ceritanya," kata Atem mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Rasanya saat mendengar tentang pangeran yang terhanyut di kapal, aku jadi ingat saat kau menyelamatkanku, walau aku tidak tau bagaimana caramu menyelamatkanku," kata Yugi.

"Kau penasaran bagaimana caraku menyelamatkanku?" tanya Atem.

"Tentu," jawab Yugi.

"Anggap saja aku sedang menaiki sebuah kapal dan kapalku tidak sengaja lewat dan menemukanmu saat badainya reda," kata Atem.

"'Anggap saja'? Jadi itu bukan caramu menyelamatkanku yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Yugi.

"Tebak saja sendiri," kata Atem sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Ayolah, aku ingin tau," kata Yugi setengah memaksa.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri. Aku janji akan memberitaumu, walau tidak tau kapan," kata Atem.

"Hah, baiklah. Sepertinya penyakit pelit Yurika sudah menular padamu," kata Yugi.

"Hahaha, mungkin saja begitu," kata Atem sambil tertawa kecil.

~Domino Castle~

~Event's Hall~

~00.30 Ρ.M.~

Saat ini, pesta dansa yang diakan Domino Kingdom baru saja dimulai. Terlihat Yugi dan Atem sedang berdansa bersama dengan iringan sebuah lagu klasik di ruangan itu.

"He? Sepertinya mereka tidak perlu diawasi lagi. Bukan begitu, Hime-sama?" tanya Yami pada gadis di sebelahnya, Yurika.

Yurika lalu menunjukkan sebuah senyuman puas dan menulis di bukunya.

**Yah, sejauh ini cukup lancar**

"Lalu, apa kau mau berdansa bersamaku, Ohime-sama?" tanya Yami sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Yurika.

Yurika hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menerima uluran tangan Yami.

'Yah, bolehlah, hanya sebuah dansa.' Pikir Yurika.

~With Yugi and Atem~

"Jadi, aku benar-benar akan pergi hari ini?" tanya Yugi masih sambil berdansa dengan Atem.

"Ya, aku sudah janji pada saudara-saudaraku," kata Atem.

"Apa kau, akan datang ke sini lagi kapan-kapan?" tanya Yugi.

"Itu... Tergantung..." jawab Atem agak ragu.

'Tergantung, apa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku atau tidak,' pikir Atem.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yugi lagi.

"Ah, nanti kau akan tau sendiri," jawab Atem.

"Hah, kau selalu berkata begitu dari kemarin-kemarin," kata Yugi.

"Ehehe, tapi jawabannya memang itu," kata Atem sambil tertawa kecil sambil terus menlanjutkan dansanya dengan Yugi.

~03.30 P.M.~

"Yugi, aku akan ke pantai sekarang. Kalau kau mau tau jawaban atas pertanyaanmu... Datanglah ke pantai sebelum aku pergi nanti," kata Atem.

"Kenapa tidak memberitauku sekarang?" tanya Yugi.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitaumu di sini. Dan aku yakin kau masih harus menemui beberapa temanmu kan?" tanya Atem.

'Bisa gawat kalau semua orang tau kalau aku dan Yami ini... Mermaid,' pikir Atem.

"Kau benar. Aku pasti akan menemui nanti! Tunggu aku ya!" kata Yugi.

"Ya, aku... Pergi dulu," kata Atem sambil beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

~03.55~

Yugi yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan temannya, Bakura, tiba-tiba merasa bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Sontak Yugi langsung menengok ke belakang. Dirinya mendapati teman masa kecilnya ada tepat di depan matanya.

"Ada apa Yurika?" tanya Yugi.

**Apa kau tau dimana Yami dan Atem?**

"He? Siapa Yami dan Atem, Yugi?" tanya Bakura bingung.

"Mereka pendatang yang tinggal di istanaku selama 3 hari ini. Dan soal dimana mereka, apa kau tidak tau kalau Atem sudah ke pantai, Yurika? Sepertinya Yami bersama dengannya," kata Yugi.

"Kura!" panggil seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Bakura sambil melambai-lambaikkan tangannya pada Bakura.

"He, sepertinya Ryou sudah memanggilku, kalau begitu, aku duluan ya," kata Bakura sambil pergi meninggalkan Yugi.

Yurika lalu menulis di bukunya dengan wajah panik.

**Apa katamu tadi!?**

**Mereka sudah ke pantai!?**

"Iya. Mereka sudah ke pan—" kata-kata Yugi lalu terputus.

Tiba-tiba saja dia mengingat perkataan Atem padanya tadi.

"_Kalau kau mau tau jawaban atas pertanyaanmu... Datanglah ke pantai sebelum aku pergi nanti."_

"Ah iya! Atem!" seru Yugi.

Belum sempat Yugi beranjak menuju ke pantai, Yurika sudah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkannya dengan buku dan alat tulis miliknya.

"Aku juga tidak boleh diam saja di sini!" seru Yugi sambil pergi beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu mengikuti Yurika.

~Beach~

~03.59~

"Apa Yugi... Belum datang juga?" tanya Atem pada Yami.

"Entahlah. Sebentar lagi Kisara akan datang dan membawa kita kembali ke laut," kata Yami.

"Bukan sebentar lagi, tapi sekarang, Yami," kata Kisara yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Yami dan Atem.

"Ah, sudah waktunya. Ayo pergi Atem," kata Yami sambil berdiri.

Sementara tidak jauh dari pantai, terlihat seorang gadis berlari terburu-buru. Ya, dia Yurika.

'Sebentar lagi... Jam 4! Aku harus cepat!' pikir Yurika.

Sesampainya di pantai, dia melihat Yami dan Atem sudah berjalan memasuki laut sampai air laut menutupi kaki mereka bersama dengan Kisara.

'Ti-tidak bisa! Ka-kalau aku tidak berteriak aku tidak akan bisa menyusul mereka! Tapi... Aku kan bisu! Seandainya aku bisa bicara... Ukh! Sial!' pikir Yurika masih sambil terus berlari.

Kaki gadis itu sudah terlalu lelah untuk terus berlari, hanya saja ada sesuatu dari dalam dirinya yang terus memaksanya terus berlari. Yurika membuka mulutnya berusaha memanggil-manggil Yami dengan air mata mengalir di wajahnya.

'Ya... Mi... Yami!'

Akhirnya jam 4 sore datang. Dan bertepatan dengan itu... Tersengar sebuah suara yang meneriakkan nama Yami degan kencang.

"Ya... Mi... Yami... Yami! YAMI!" teriak sebuah suara.

Yami langsung berbalik mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Matanya langsung terbelalak kaget begitu melihat sosok seorang gadis berlari-lari sambil meneriakkan namanya.

'Yurika? A-Apa benar itu dia? Tapi Yurika kan bisu, kenapa dia bisa berteriak seperti itu?' pikir Yami.

Sosok gadis itu memang tidak terlihat jelas karena jarak gadis itu masih cukup jauh dari tempat Yami dan Atem. Tapi entah kenapa Yami sangat yakin kalau gadis itu adalah Yurika.

"Yami, itu..." kata Atem kaget melihat sosok gadis itu.

"Apa mungkin?" tanya Yami sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat gadis itu dengan wajah masih kaget.

"YAMI! Siapa yang menyuruhmu meninggalkan Domino tanpa memberitauku!?" teriak gadis itu, yang kita tau sebagai Yurika.

Yami lalu menghampiri gadis itu dan memeluknya.

"Yurika? Ini kau?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja baka! Kau pikir siapa!?" tanya Yurika dengan nada kesal setengah terisak.

"Suaramu... Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Yami kaget.

Atem lalu berjalan menghampiri saudara kembarnya itu dan meninggalkan Kisara.

"Atem!" teriak Yugi yang baru saja sampai ke pantai.

"Yugi?" tanya Yurika saat melihat Yugi yang baru saja sampai ke pantai itu.

"Yugi!" teriak Atem kaget melihat Yugi.

Dia sangat senang ternyata Yugi menepati janjinya dan datang ke pantai.

"Atem! Kau sama sekali belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kau belum boleh pergi!" teriak Yugi saat sampai tepat di depan Atem dan menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Maaf tuan, tolong sebut pertanyaanmu," kata Atem masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda di saat seperti itu.

"Huh, dasar, kau ini! Pertanyaanku, bagaimana caramu waktu itu menyelamatkanku?" tanya Yugi.

"Baik-baik, akan kujawab pertanyaan anda Ouji-sama. Apa kau percaya kalau aku ini Mermaid dan aku menyelamatkanmu dengan berenang membawamu sampai ke pantai?" tanya Atem.

"Jadi, Yurika benar?" tanya Yugi tidak percaya.

"Yurika benar? Maksudmu? Yurika memberitaumu kalau aku ini memang Mermaid?" tanya Atem kaget.

"Oh, bukan! Itu tebakan Yurika saat kalian belum datang. Jadi, Yurika sudah tau kalau kau ini Mermaid?" tanya Yugi.

"Ya, dia sudah tau," kata Atem.

"Arigatou," kata Yugi.

"Eh?"

"Arigatou karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu," kata Yugi.

"Itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," kata Atem.

"Kau mau tanya apa?" tanya Yugi.

"Aku... Aku menyukaimu, apa kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Atem dengan agak gugup.

"Aku... Tidak..." jawab Yugi dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Ja-Jadi... Aku... Hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?" tanya Atem dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku memang tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku mencintaimu," kata Yugi dengan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya.

Air mata Atem langsung mengalir begitu mendengar pernyataan Yugi. Bukan sedih, dia terlalu bahagia mendengar pernyataan Yugi.

"Aku juga! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" seru Atem sambil memeluk lelaki itu.

Yang dipeluk hanya bisa blushing saja, tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Apa kau bersedia, menungguku kembali ke sini?" tanya Atem.

"Tentu, saja. Berapa lamapun aku akan menunggumu," kata Yugi sambil membalas pelukan Atem.

"Well, sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing," kata Yurika.

"Hime, apa kau juga bersedia, menungguku kembali ke sini?" tanya Yami serius sambil menatap wajah Yurika.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yurika.

"Suatu saat, aku pasti akan kembali lagi ke sini. Tentunya dalam wujud manusia yang sempurna," kata Yami.

"Kau juga... Tau tentang rahasia itu?" tanya Yurika.

"Ya, tentang Kibou Sea kan? Tentu aku tau. Jadi, apa kau bersedia menungguku?" tanya Yami.

"Aku.. Tidak!" jawab Yurika.

Yami langsung shock begitu mendengar jawaban Yurika.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yami.

"Aku belum selesai! Dengrkan aku dulu! Aku tidak akan menunggumu kalau saat kau kembali nanti kau akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi! Jadi, saat kau kembali nanti, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku lagi! Bukan berarti aku menyukaimu loh!" seru Yurika dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaha, iya-iya. Aku pasti tidak akan meninggalkamu lagi saat itu," kata Yami sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Yami, Atem, saatnya kembali," panggil Kisara.

Sontak mereka berempat langsung melihat kearah Kisara. Mata Yurika langsung terbelalak lebar melihat sosok Witch itu.

"Kau!" seru Yurika kaget sambil berjalan menghampiri Kisara.

"Ah, Marina-Hime. Sudah lama tidak bertemu," kata Kisara sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau benar. Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih karena waktu itu kau sudah membantuku. Arigatou, Witch Kisara," kata Yurika sambil tersenyum tulus pada Kisara,

"Itu sama sekali bukan masalah," kata Kisara.

"Hei, sejak kapan Yurika—"

"Entah, tadi tiba-tiba kami mendengar dia berteriak memanggil namaku," kata Yami memutus perkataan Yugi.

"Em, Yugi, aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku tinggal di istanamu selama 3 hari ini," kata Atem.

"Ya. Kau harus kembali, kau mengerti kan?" tanya Yugi pada Atem.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Ayo Yami!" ajak Atem pada Yami lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat Kisara.

"Marina-Hime, ah bukan, Yurika, kuberi saran sebaiknya kau jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri kali ini," kata Kisara.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yurika bingung.

"Aku yakin kau mengerti," kata Kisara sambil tersenyum.

'Maksudnya... Dia menyuruhku menyatakan perasaan pada Yami?' tebak Yurika dalam hatinya.

"Hime, aku... Pasti akan kembali," kata Yami sambil berbisik saat berjalan melewati Yurika.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu," bisik Yurika pelan.

"Selamat tinggal, Yurika, Yugi," kata Kisara lalu menghilang bersama Yami dan Atem.

"Kau sudah berjanji, kau harus kembali," bisik Yurika sambil menatap lurus kearah laut saat mereka bertiga sudah menghilang.

"Er... Yurika," panggil Yugi yang saat ini sudah di belakang Yurika.

"Ya?" tanya Yurika sambil menghadap kearah Yugi.

"Kau benar-benar, sudah bisa bicara?" tanya Yugi.

"Apa? Bicara? Suara! Benar juga! Aku bisa bicara!" seru Yurika kaget.

"Hah? Kau baru sadar? Lalu kenapa suaramu bisa kembali?" tanya Yugi bingung.

"Entahlah, tadi saat aku berusaha berteriak, tiba-tiba suaraku keluar begitu saja," kata Yurika.

"He, mungkin keajaiban," kata Yugi.

"Mungkin," kata Yurika sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, apa Yami Mermaid yang kau temui waktu kecil?" tanya Yugi.

"Begitulah," kata Yurika.

"Dan kenapa kau bisa kenal wanita yang bersama Atem dan Yami itu? Dan siapa gadis itu?" tanya Yugi lagi.

"Er, dia itu Witch. Dan, mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi aku adalah... Princess Mermaid Marina, gadis bisu yang ada dalam legenda itu. Gadis yang ditemukan oleh pangeran Cleric, tepatnya Yami sekarang, di pantai," jelas Yurika.

"Ja-Jadi, kau ini gadis itu? Dan Yami adalah pangeran terdahulu? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yugi tidak percaya.

"Kami bereinkarnasi kembali," jawab Yurika dengan santainya.

"Lalu, kau sudah tau kan siapa Yami dan Atem sebenarnya?" tanya Yurika.

"Ya, mereka adalah Mermaid," kata Yugi.

"Kau, cinta pada Atem?" tanya Yurika.

"Sangat. Dan aku akan menunggunya sampai dia kembali. Aku percaya dia akan kembali," kata Yugi mantap.

"Aku juga. Aku akan terus menunggu, walau harus bertahun-tahun sekalipun," kata Yurika.

**~Tsuzuku~**

* * *

Gia : AKHIRNYA~ SELESAI! ATEM DAN YAMI KEMBALI KE LAUTAN~* Nari-nari bahagia*

Yami : Sial! Kayanya lu bahagia banget kita balik! Enak banget lu bahagia di atas penderitaan kita!

Yurika : AKHIRNYA! GUE BISA BERSUARA DI FIC INI! *Bersorak kegirangan*

Atem : Yah, kehidupan di Domino udah selesai...

Bakura : KENAPA BAGIAN GUE CUMA DIKIT!? *Ngangkat kerah baju Gia*

Gia : Ryou aja yang cuma 1 kata gak protes! Gimana seh lo!?

Yugi : Bagus, akhirnya bagian gue banyak *Senyum puas*

Ryou : Er, ayo bales review

.

**fetwelve** :

Gia : Anda salah nona, yang bener itu Yurika itu Marina dan Yami itu Cleric

Atem : Maaf bagian pesta dansa sedikit, anda taulah bagaimana kelakuan author ini. Dia lagi stres gara-gara ngestuck dari kemaren

Gia : Oh~ Engkau sungguh mengerti aku Atem~ *Peluk-peluk Atem* Dan bagian perjuangan Atem dan Yami akan segera dimulai di chap depan *Senyum licik*

Yurika : Cepet? Apanya? Dia yang Publish duluan baru sampe chap 6, sedangkan 'Fake Marriage' anda sudah sampai chap 8

Gia : *Mundung* Ini mah namanya lama Mi-chan. Gue kalah sepet sama lu sama si Chessa (miss-morningdew)

Yami : thanks for review again *bungkukin badan ala Sebastian*

.

**miss-morningdew** :

Gia : *Evil smirk* Sengaja gue taro di akhir, HWAHAHA! *Ketawa ala maniak*

Yurika : Sudah kuduga anda bakal ngomenin soal CLERIC yang sebetulnya bermutasi dari nama ERIC *Ngasih penekanan di nada Cleric sama Eric*

Gia : Ga usah disebut napa nama yang terakhir itu!? Ga masalah kan gue jadiin Cleric!? Gue udah naksir nama Cleric sejak kelas 7! CLERIC-SAMA BERJAYA!

All(-Gia) : *Sweatdrop* (Dia udah gila)

Atem : Maaf kalau updatenya kelamaan. Maklum, author ini sering ngestuck

Bakura : Che, kayanya emang dia sering kena yang namanya Writer's Block

Ryou : Kalau anda masih bingung dengan si kembar tiga itu, baca aja tutoring di chapter sebelumnya. Tembahan lagi, kalau Atem kulitnya tan, kalau Yugi poni pirangnya turun sendiri

Yugi : thanks for review again

.

**zaky. mutou **:

Gia : Karena saya sudah update, jangan culik trio kembar itu~! Mereka masih penting buat jalannya cerita ini!

Yurika : Kalau Yami sih ambil aja, toh dia bukan tokoh utama *Cuek*

Gia : TAPI PACAR LO ITU TOKOH PEMBANTU YANG PENTING YUR!

Yurika : *Blushing* DIA BUKAN PACAR GUE BAKA!

Atem : Kalau Vocaloid, itu tuh bukan anime. Vocaloid adalah suatu perangkat lunak buatan Yamaha Coorporation yang dapat menghasilkan suatu output berbentuk suara nyanyian manusia. Dengan hanya memasukan komposisi musik, lirik, dan contoh/sample suara yang akan bernyanyi, kita sudah bisa mendengar suara nyanyian manusia yang dinyanyikan oleh sebuah mesin (Baca di blogger ^_^V)

Yami : Kalau mau denger suaranya para anggota Vocaloid, cari aja di youtube, banyak tuh

Ryou : Thanks for review!

.

Gia : Sebagai informasi, kayaknya Seto akan segera muncul, entah di chap depan atau 2 chap lagi

Bakura : Maaf kalo nih author ceritanya cacat, gaje dan kadang ga nyambung. Maklum, udah langganan kena Writer's Block nih satu baka

Ryou : Maaf atas typo dan misstypo!

Yurika : Terima kasih kepada semua yang telah membaca chapter ini dan masih setia menunggu

Yugi : Silahkan menunggu chapter 7! Err... Itupun kalau anda masih berkenan membaca fic cacat ini...


	7. Chapter 7 : Always Love You

Gia : Halo minna~ Berbahagialah kalian karena akhirnya cerita abal ini telah sampai ke tahap penyelesaian~

Seto : Mana janji lu? Ada gue kan?

Gia : Oh tentu Seto-sama, ada kok! Berbahagialah anda! Bakura dan Ryou juga muncul lagi, dengan porsi (Lu pikir makanan!?) lebih banyak~

Bakura : Bagus~

Gia : Tapi, ada somethingnya Bakura... Khukhukhu *ketawa misterius*

Bakura : *Merinding* Ada apaan hah!?

Gia : Just see it by your self~

Yurika : Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menunggu chapter terakhir ini, selamat membaca!

* * *

**Disclaimer** :

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

The Little Mermaid (c) Hans Christian Andersen

Story, Gia's OC (c) Gia-XY

* * *

~Yugi's Room~

"APA!? AKU KALAH LAGI!?" teriak Bakura yang saat ini sedang berada di kamar Yugi bersama Yurika, Ryou, dan pemilik kamar itu sendiri sambil memegang kartu di tangannya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Terlihat tangan ketiga orang lainnya kosong tanpa adanya kartu di sana. Yugi dan Ryou hanya menahan tawa saja melihat Bakura, sedangkan Yurika entah kenapa daritadi terlihat murung.

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! KENAPA BISA!?"teriak Bakura tidak percaya sambil membanting kartu yang tadi di pegangnya ke atas meja dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Yugi dan Ryou yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya akhirnya tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Bakura.

Sebetulnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang bermain kartu. Permainan yang mereka mainkan? Oh, sudah 5 permainan. Go fish, blackjack, poker, kartu setan, dan terakhir cangkul. (A/N : MWAHAHA! Mainan author nih yang 2 terakhir!)

"Hahaha! Sudahlah Kura, ini kan Cuma, mph, hahaha, permainan. Hahaha! Wajar saja kalau ada yang kalah dan ada yang menang. Hahaha!" kata Ryou pada Bakura yang duduk di sampingnya masih dengan tertawa-tawa.

"Tapi-tapi! Aku kalah 5 kali berturut-turut! Bayangkan saja Ryou!" seru Bakura kesal.

"Mungkin kau memang sedang tidak beruntung Bakura. Hahaha!" kata Yugi sambil tertawa puas penuh kemenangan karena daritadi dia mendapat juara satu terus dalam 5 permainan tadi.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau main lagi!" kata Bakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan muka cemberut layaknya anak kecil.

"Ya sudah, kita ngobrol saja. Dari pada nanti Kura ngambek terus. Hihihi," kata Ryou sambil terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Bakura yang mirip dengan anak kecil.

Yugi lalu menengok kearah Yurika.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Yurika, kenapa dari tadi kau tidak bersuara sama sekali? Ada masalah? Apa jangan-jangan kau kangen sama Ya—"

Sebelum Yugi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Bakura sudah memotong perkataan Yugi.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Dasar pikun! Dia kan bisu! Jelas saja dia tidak bersuara," kata Bakura kesal dengan Yugi yang dianggapnya sedang pikun saat itu.

Yap, Bakura dan Ryou belum tau kalau Yurika sudah bisa bicara.

"APA!? KAU BILANG AKU SI PANGERAN GANTENG NAN KEREN INI PIKUN!?" teriak Yugi kesal.

Yurika hanya bisa menutup kupingnya saja sebagai tanda bahwa dia terganggu dengan teriakan Yugi, lalu dia mulai angkat suara.

"Yuu! Suaramu itu bikin kupingku itu sakit tau! Dan jangan sekali-sekali kau bilang aku kangen sama si bodoh Yami-kun itu!" teriak Yurika kesal.

"He? Aku gak bilang kalau kau kangen sama Yami loh~" kata Yugi dengan nada iseng.

"Ya ampun! Yuu! Sejak kapan kau ketularan isengnya si bodoh aka Yami-kun itu sih?" tanya Yurika sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Bakura dan Ryou yang belum angkat suara sejak Yurika bicara sekarang hanya diam saja memperhatikan mereka lalu menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah masih shock.

"Kura, kumohon pukul aku. Ini mimpi bukan sih?" tanya Ryou dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Entahlah, Ry. Aku juga tidak tau. Apa kau benar-benar ingin kupukul atau kau saja yang memukulku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini," kata Bakura.

"Hei! Halooo! Kenapa kalian bengong begitu?" tanya Yurika sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ryou dan Bakura.

Walaupun begitu, mereka masih saja bengong dan tidak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi, sampai-sampai Yurika kesal dan menginjak kaki Bakura.

"ITAI! Apa-apaan kau Yurika!?" teriak Bakura marah sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Siapa suruh bengong terus daritadi!" kata Yurika kesal.

"Um, Kura, apa itu sakit?" tanya Ryou degan polosnya sambil menunjuk kaki Bakura.

"Tentu saja ini sakit Ryou!" teriak Bakura kesal.

"Berarti ini bukan mimpi. Sejak kapan kau bisa bicara Yurika?" tanya Ryou.

Yurika lalu bertopang dagu sambil mengingat-ngingat kejadian saat dia bisa bicara.

"Ah, uh, sejak..."

Belum sempat Yurika meneruskan kata-katanya wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang terjadi di pantai waktu itu. Yugi lalu langsung nyambung saja menggantikan Yurika. (A/N : ya elah, mas, nyambung-nyambung kaya kereta api aja sih lu!)

"Ituloh! Sejak lovely darlingnya dia ninggalin Domino waktu itu!" Kata Yugi dengan nada iseng.

"Kau itu ya! Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena suaraku tiba-tiba keluar waktu itu! Kalau tidak, mungkin saja mereka sudah menghilang duluan sebelum aku ataupun kau sempat bicara pada mereka!" jelas Yurika.

"He? Lovely darlingnya Yurika? Memang siapa? Masa cewe kaya gini bisa jatuh cinta?" tanya Bakura dengan nada menyindir sambil mengernyitkan alisnya dan menunjuk Yurika.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Lagipula siapa yang jatuh cinta?" tanya Yurika dengan nada tersinggung.

"He? Memang siapa orangnya?" tanya Ryou pada Yugi.

"Ituloh, kau tau gadis yang kuajak dansa waktu di pesta 2 minggu lalu tidak?" tanya Yugi pada Bakura.

"Oh! Gadis itu! Aku ingat!" kata Bakura.

"Nah! Dia yang namanya Atem! Kakak kembar gadis itu adalah lovely darlingnya Yurika! Namanya Yami!" jelas Yugi.

"Bohong! Jangan percaya!" seru Yurika memprotes ucapan Yugi.

"He? Tapi kok rasanya aku lebih percaya pada perkataan Yugi ya?" tanya Bakura dengan senyum menyindir.

"Ukh! Asal kau tau saja, gadis yang waktu itu berdansa dengan Yuu, Atem, adalah orang yang ditaksir Yuu tau!" kata Yurika berusaha membalas perkataan Yugi sekaligus mengalihkan topik. (A/N : Wah~ Licik juga lu OC!)

"He? Benar tuh? Hei, cebol, bener cewek yang waktu itu cewek yang kau taksir?" tanya Bakura dengan nada penasaran.

"He? Ternyata Yugi juga sudah jatuh cinta nih?" tanya Ryou.

"TIDAKKKK! YURIKAAAAA! KENAPAAAAA? APA SALAHKUUUU?" tanya Yugi sambil sok menangis dengan lebaynya.

"Salahmu? Banyak, banyak banget, sampai-sampai tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari," kata Yurika dengan santainya.

"KUDOAKAN KAU CEPET TUA!" teriak Yugi.

"Apa!? Kau tuh yang bakal cepet tua!" balas Yurika kesal.

Diam-diam, dalam hatinya Yugi hanya tersenyum melihat Yurika.

'Syukurlah dia gak murung lagi,' pikir Yugi.

Ohohoho! Readers sekalian! Ternyata tadi tuh Cuma taktiknya si Yugi biar si Yurika ngata-ngatain dia dan melupakan kesedihannya itu! Yugi tidak tega melihat teman masa kecilnya itu terus-terusan murung selama 2 minggu ini. Benar-benar teman masa kecil yang baik!

~Mermaid Sea~

"KEMANA SAJA KALIAN 2 MINGGU LALU!? KALI INI AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN LOLOS LAGI DARIKU! Sudah sejak 2 minggu lalu aku menanyakan hal ini pada kalian, tapi kalian kabur terus dariku!" seru seorang Mermaid lelaki berambut coklat bermata biru lazuli berteriak memarahi Atem dan Yami.

"Itu bukan urusanmu kan Seto? Lagipula kami kan sudah besar dan tidak usah diawasi lagi, sepupuku. Harusnya kau bersyukur kami waktu itu pergi, jadi tidak ada yang mengganggu waktumu dengan Jou," kata Yami pada lelaki tadi—Kaiba Seto, sepupu Yami dan Atem sekaligus kakak dari Kaiba Mokuba.

Wajah Seto langsung blushing begitu mendengar perkataan Yami.

"Ja-Jangan mengalihkan topik bodoh! Aku kan tadi tanya 'kemana saja kalian 2 minggu lalu?', tolong dijawab yang benar!" kata Seto berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Huft, baiklah, kami ke daratan. Puas?" tanya Yami kesal.

Mata Seto langsung terbelalak lebar mendengar perkataan Yami.

"APA!? KE DARATAN!? Maksudmu, kalian..."

"A-Ah, iya, kami menjadi manusia dan pergi ke daratan," jawab Atem takut-takut.

"Sekarang aku tanya, untuk apa kalian pergi ke daratan?" tanya Seto lagi dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Kalau itu, tentu saja rahasia," kata Yami dengan nada sok misterius.

Seto hanya menghela nafas saja mendengar jawaban Yami.

"Hahhh, biar kutebak, kalian pasti sudah melanggar peraturan," kata Seto menebak-nebak.

"Se-Seto, sebetulnya... Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan," kata Atem masih agak gugup.

Tentu saja Atem mau membicarakan tentang niatnya dan Yami menjadi manusia. Sementara Seto hanya mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Atem.

"Memang apa yang perlu dibicarakan?" tanya Seto bingung.

"Kami... Memutuskan untuk jadi manusia!" jawab Atem dan Yami bersamaan.

"A-Apa? Kalian? Hahaha, mana mungkin Mermaid bisa menjadi manusia!" kata Seto sambil tertawa canggung seperti sedang menutup-nutupi sesuatu.

'Jangan-jangan... Mereka tau tentang Kibou Sea?' pikir Seto panik.

"He, Seto, kau tidak tau? Kata Yurika, ada satu cara untuk menjadi manusia. Katanya kalau kita mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan Mermaid kita di Kibou Sea, kita bisa menjadi manusia," jelas Atem.

"Yurika? Siapa dia?" tanya Seto lagi dengan nada bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, Yurika adalah wanita yang kucintai? Dia seorang manusia dan reinkarnasi dari Marina. Apa kau percaya?" tanya Yami.

"Jangan mengada-ngada! Reinkarnasi dari Marina? Yang benar saja! Dan mana mungkin seorang Yami yang tidak tertarik pada wanita manapun menyukai seorang manusia!" kata Seto dengan nada marah karena berpikir Yami sedang membohonginya.

"Aku serius Seto. Dia... Masih sama seperti dulu, dia berhati lembut, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah mencintai dirinya sekali lagi saat itu," kata Yami.

"Mencintai dirinya sekali lagi? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Seto bingung.

"Seto, mungkin kau lebih tidak percaya hal ini. Aku ini, Sennen Yami, reinkarnasi dari seorang pangeran yang telah membuat Marina patah hati, Mutou Cleric. Dan juga, aku sudah mencintai gadis itu sekali lagi setelah berenikarnasi dan melanggar peraturan jauh sebelum Atem mencintai Yugi, lelaki yang waktu itu di selamatkan Atem saat badai. Aku sudah mencintainya sejak kecil, aku menyapanya secara sengaja saat dia sedang menangis saat itu. Saat itu aku sama sekali belum tahu menahu tentang peraturan itu," kata Yami dengan tatapan serius.

Seto langsung terkesiap mendengar pernyataan Yami barusan. Terlihat keseriusan di mata crimson Yami. Dia sama sekali tidak main-main dengan perkataannya barusan!

"Ka-Kau? Kau reinkarnasi dari pangeran yang telah membuat Marina lebih memilih menjadi buih laut daripada menyelamatkan hidupnya?" tanya Seto tidak percaya.

"Ya, itu aku. Aku sangat menyesal waktu itu tidak menyadari kalau Marinalah yang sebenarnya menyelamatkanku. Aku... Aku... Aku juga sebetulnya mencintai Marina saat itu! Dan aku berniat memutuskan pertunanganku dengan tunanganku, lalu melamar gadis yang kuselamatkan dari pantai waktu itu, Marina. Yah, saat itu aku sama sekali tidak sempat melamarnya, tau namanyapun tidak. Saat aku bangun dan berlari ke pantai, dia sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanya sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja terngiang di kepalaku yang mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu'! Hanya itu! Aku... Aku... Aku sangat mencintainya! Ya! Sangat mencintainya! Dan sekarang aku lebih mencintainya daripada saat dulu! Aku sama sekali tidak mau kehilangan dirinya untuk yang kedua kalinya!" kata Yami dengan nada kesal bercampur sedih.

Mutiara bening mulai mengalir dari matanya. Kesal, sedih, menyesal, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Ya, Yami sangat mencintai gadis itu, Marina, yang tentunya dia kenal sebagai Yurika saat ini. Ah salah! Kalau Yurika memang bukan Marina, Yami juga pasti akan tetap mencintai gadis itu, bukankah dia sudah pernah mengatakan kalau dia waktu itu tidak perduli pada masa lalu karena dirinya sudah terlalu mencintai Yurika? Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, dia sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan cintanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Yami..." panggil Atem ikut sedih melihat Yami.

Tentu saja Atem sangat mengerti perasaan Yami. Melepaskan orang yang dicintai pasti sangat sulit. Dirinya saja waktu itu sudah tidak rela meninggalkan Yugi. Dia takut, takut, takut tidak akan bisa bertemu Yugi untuk kedua kalinya. Dan dia yakin Yami juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Yami juga takut, takut tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Takut kalau lagi-lagi dia kehilangan Yurika untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki perasaan yang mendalam untuk orang yang mereka cintai.

"Seto, apapun yang terjadi, tidak peduli kau mengizinkan atau tidak, aku akan tetap ke Kibou Sea dan mengeluarkan semua kekuatan Mermaidku di sana! Aku akan jadi manusia! Aku tidak mau lagi melepaskan gadis yang kucintai untuk kedua kalinya!" seru Yami dengan nada tegas.

Atem lalu ikut menatap Seto dengan tatapan yakin.

"Aku juga Seto, aku akan menjadi manusia! Aku akan ikut dengan Yami! Ada orang yang sangat kucintai, dan aku yakin saat ini dia masih menungguku! Aku tidak mau membuat orang itu terus menungguku! Aku ingin berada di sampingnya selamanya!" seru Atem tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

"Kalian..."

Seto menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak percaya, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sangat mengerti perasaan kalian. Aku pasti akan mengizinkan kalian," kata Seto penuh keyakinan.

'Aku juga... Kalau aku jadi mereka, aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama,' pikir Seto.

"Seto, arigatou!" seru Atem sambil memeluk sepupunya itu.

"Seto, aku sangat senang kau mendukungku dan Atem. Aku pasti akan menjadi manusia, dan mendapat gadis yang kucintai," kata Yami sambil tersenyum menatap Seto.

"Berusahalah, Yami, Atem," kata Seto.

"APA!? KALIAN BERCANDA KAN!?" teriak seorang Mermaid wanita berambut pirang bermata coklat hazel yang datang bersama Mokuba saat itu.

Seto, Atem, dan Yami sontak langsung menengok kearah gadis itu dan Mokuba.

"Atem-nee, dan Yami-nii... Akan jadi manusia dan pergi ke daratan?" tanya Mokuba.

"Hentikan semua lelucon ini! Tolong katakan kalau kalian cuma bercanda!" seru gadis tadi masih dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kami serius Jou. Kami akan jadi manusia dan pergi ke daratan," jawab Atem penuh keyakinan.

"Tidak selamnya kan? Kalian tidak menjadi manusia untuk selamanya kan?" tanya Jou lagi.

"Jou, dengarkan kami. Kami akan jadi manusia untuk SELAMAnya. Kalau kau mau tau alasan kami, itu karena kami telah melanggar peraturan dan telah menemukan orang yang kami cintai di daratan sana," kata Atem.

"Masaka! Kalian jatuh cinta pada... Manusia?" tanya Jou tidak percaya dengan perkataan Atem.

"Ya, kau benar, kami... Telah jatuh cinta pada manusia," jawab Yami.

"Tapi, kalau kalian menjadi manusia dan pergi ke daratan... Apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan yang lainnya?" tanya Jou.

"Jou, kami sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Sebagai seorang lelaki, aku akan merasa payah sekali kalau tidak berani mengorbankan kehidupan Mermaidku untuk gadis yang kucintai, sedangkan gadis itu saja dulu sudah lebih dulu memilih mengorbankan hidupnya untukku. Dia lebih memilih untuk menjadi buih laut dibanding membunuhku," jelas Yami penuh dengan keseriusan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Dan aku, aku sama sekali tidak mau bertindak bodoh dan membuat orang yang kucintai terus menunggu di atas sana. Aku tidak mau kisah Marina terulang kembali. Aku pasti akan mendapat orang yang kucintai! Aku mencintai Yugi! Dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa karena aku tidak ada di sampingnya!" seru Atem penuh keyakinan.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu Yami? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Yami tadi!" kata Jou bingung.

"Jou, gadis yang kucintai, adalah reinkarnasi dari Marina. Dan maaf sebelumnya kalau aku tidak pernah cerita, aku sendiri adalah reinkarnasi dari pangeran yang dicintai Marina," jelas Yami.

"Yami-nii? Yami-nii serius?" tanya Mokuba.

"Aku sangat serius. Aku dan Atem tetap akan menjadi manusia apapun yang terjadi," kata Yami penuh keyakinan.

Jou hanya menghela nafas pasrah saja.

"Hah... Baiklah, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melarang kalian, karena kalau aku jadi kalian pun, aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama," kata Jou sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga! Aku pasti akan mendukung Atem-nee dan Yami-nii!" seru Mokuba.

"Kalian semua... Arigatou..." kata Atem sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian harus janji ya, kalian harus bahagia setelah menjadi manusia! Kalau tidak nanti kalian akan kubuat kembali ke lautan!" kata Jou sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Atem-nee dan Yami-nii harus bisa membahagiakan orang yang kalian cintai ya! Aku yakin kalian bisa!" kata Mokuba.

"Hmph, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau kalian tidak bahagia di daratan," kata Seto masih dengan sikap cueknya yang khas.

"Pasti, kami akan bahagia! Kami juga akan membahagiakan mereka! Kami tidak akan menyesal!" kata Atem.

Mereka semua lalu saling berpelukan.

"Kami pasti akan merindukan kalian nanti," kata Jou.

"Kami juga," kata Yami.

"Kami pasti tidak akan melupakan kalian..." kata Atem.

Mereka lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Atem, ayo!" ajak Yami pada Atem.

"Kalian... Akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Jou.

"Ya, kami tidak mau membuat mereka menunggu lebih lama lagi," kata Yami.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan ikut bersama kalian sampai ke Kibou Sea!" kata Mokuba antusias.

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang mau kalian. Ayo!" ajak Atem.

~Domino Kingdom~

~Domino Beach~

"Ja! Lain kali datang lagi ya!" seru Yugi sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah sebuah kapal yang tengah berlayar.

Di dalam kapal itu, ada Ryou dan Bakura yang sedang membalas lambaian tangan Yugi.

"Bakura! Jangan lupa latihan kartu biar tidak kalah lagi ya!" seru Yurika dengan nada iseng sambil terkekeh kecil.

Twitch!

Sebuat kedutan muncul di kepala Bakura. Terlihat wajah Bakura berubah menjadi kesal.

'Sialan cewek itu, bisa-bisanya dia mengejekku!' pikir Bakura kesal.

Kapal yang ditumpangi oleh Bakura dan Ryou perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangan Yugi dan Yurika. Yugi dan Yurika lalu menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan sendu.

"Sudah 2 minggu ya? Rasanya seperti sudah berbulan-bulan. Benar kan Yuu?" tanya Yurika pada Yugi.

"Kau benar... Kapan mereka akan kembali?" tanya Yugi.

"Aku juga... Tidak tau... Aku... Sudahlah! Kalau si bodoh itu tidak kembali juga bukan urusanku! Tidak ada hubungannya denganku!" kata Yurika kesal sambil pergi meninggalkan pantai sambil menahan air matanya yang hampir keluar dari kedua matanya.

Tentu saja semua yang dikatakannya tadi hanya kebohongannya untuk menutupi kalau di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dirinya memang merindukan pria itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mau menangis di depan orang lain, apalagi di depan teman masa kecilnya.

"Bohongmu itu ketauan bodoh. Kau pasti benar-benar kesal dan sedih karena Yami belum kembali juga, makanya kau bisa marah-marah seperti itu. Dasar, tukang bohong. Aku juga... Sangat merindukan Atem... Kapan kalian kembali?" tanya Yugi sambil menatap ke arah langit yang saat ini sudah berwarna oranye kemerahan, tanda kalau sebentar lagi malam akan tiba.

~Kibou Sea~

Setelah berenang selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Atem, Yami dan yang lainnya sampai juga ke Kibou Sea.

"Kita sudah sampai. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata di tempat ini ada lingkaran seperti ini," kata Atem sambil melihat ke pasir di bawahnya.

Di pasir itu terukir sebuah lingkaran besar dengan lambang bintang di tenganya, dan di sekitar lingkaran itu, tergambar lambang-lambang aneh yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh mereka. (A/N : mirip-mirip pentagram, tapi bukan! Ini bukan buat bikin perjanjian sama setan kaya Michaelis Sebastian! *dikirim ke neraka sama Sebastian dan Ciel*)

"Katanya, bintang ini melambangkan harapan. Kita harus mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan kita di dalam lingkaran ini," kata Yami sambil melihat ke ukiran bintang itu.

"Jadi, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!" ajak Atem.

3 orang lainnya lalu berenang keluar dari dalam lingkaran itu. Atem dan Yami lalu mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka. Terlihat cahaya berwarna biru terus keluar dari tubuh mereka.

"Apa cahaya biru itu, kekuatan Mermaid?" tanya Mokuba.

"Ya, kau benar. Keajaiban apa yang akan terjadi setelah semua kekuatan mereka keluar? Apa mereka akan benar-benar menjadi manusia?" tanya Jou penasaran.

"Semoga mereka berhasil. Kemungkinan mereka untuk berhasil menjadi manusia hanya 50%. Kalau mereka gagal, berarti mereka akan... Meninggal..." kata Seto.

"Apa!? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal!? Apa mereka tidak tau resiko yang harus mereka tanggung itu!?" tanya Jou kaget dan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Seto.

"Mereka tau... Aku yakin Yami juga sudah memberitau Atem... Pasti sudah terlalu mencintai orang-orang itu sampai-sampai mereka rela melakukan apapun," kata Seto sambil menatap lurus kearah Atem dan Yami.

"Kuharap mereka berhasil..." kata Mokuba.

"Akh!" erang Atem yang sepertinya mulai tidak kuat untuk terus-terusan mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Memang diperlukan tekad yang kuat dan energi yang sangat banyak untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan mereka. Kalau mereka berhenti di tengah-tengah berarti... Mereka gagal.

"Atem! Bertahanlah!" seru Yami.

"Ha-Hai!" seru Atem masih terus berusaha.

"Oh Ra, kuharap mereka tidak apa-apa!" seru Jou.

"Khh!" erang Yami yang tampanya juga mulai tidak kuat untuk terus-terusan mengeluarkan kekuatannya itu.

"Atem-nee! Yami-nii! Bertahanlah! Ingatlah orang yang kalian cintai!" seru Mokuba.

'Mokuba benar! Aku harus bertahan!' Pikir Atem dan Yami bersamaan.

_'Siapa kalian, Mermaid-Mermaid kecil? Kenapa kalian nekad mengeluarkan kekuatan Mermaid kalian di sini?'_ tanya sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan sukses membuat 5 orang di sana kaget.

"Ka-Kami... Kami Sennen Atem dan Sennen Yami! Kami ingin menjadi manusia! Dan hidup di daratan!" seru Atem penuh keyakinan.

_'Kenapa? Bukankah kehidupan Mermaid kalian cukup menyenangkan?'_ tanya suara itu lagi.

"Kami... Kami punya orang yang kami cintai di atas sana! Dan kami ingin terus berada di samping mereka!" jawab Yami.

_'Ho, menarik. Rupanya kalian sudah melanggar peraturan Mermaid ya? Dimana orang yang kalian cintai itu tinggal?'_ tanya suara itu lagi.

"Domino Kingdom!" jawab Atem dan Yami bersamaan dengan nada agak lemas karena sudah cukup kelelahan untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan mereka.

Kelihatannya mereka sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk terus mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka.

_'Baiklah, karena kalian punya tekad dan perasaan yang sangat kuat, aku akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian. Setelah ini kalian akan ada di Domino Kingdom dan memulai hidup baru, tentunya sebagai manusia. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan dariku ini. Bahagiakan orang yang kalian cintai dengan sepenuh hati kalian,'_ kata suara itu.

Lalu ukiran lingkaran itu besinar terang dan perlahan-lahan tubuh Atem dan Yami melemas.

"Atem! Yami!" seru ketiga orang yang lainnya khawatir.

"Ka-Kalian... A-Arigatou untuk selama ini... Kami pasti... Tidak akan melupakan kalian..." kata Atem pelan.

"Ka-Kami... Kami sayang pada kalian... Kami pasti... Akan selalu mengingat kalian..." kata Yami.

"Sayonara..." kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

Lalu perlahan-lahan tubuh mereka berdua mulai hilang seiring dengan meredupnya sinar lingkaran itu.

"ATEM! YAMI!" seru Jou histeris dengan bercucuran air mata.

"Atem-nee! Yami-nii!" seru Mokuba panik.

"Sayonara... Yami, Atem... Kudoakan kalian bahagia nanti di sana," kata Seto sambil menatap kepergian Atem dan Yami.

"Ukh... Kami pasti akan merindukan kalian..." kata Jou sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Mereka... Sudah pergi..." kata Mokuba sedih.

"Lebih baik kita jugapulang sekarang," ajak Seto.

Lalu mereka bertiga berenang meninggalkan Kibou Sea.

_'Sayonara Yami, Atem... Kami sayang pada kalian...'_

~Domino Beach~

"Ukh! Bodoh! Yurika bodoh! Ini kan sudah malam! Buat apa aku kembali lagi ke sini!? Baka!" seru Yurika mengutuki dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menyusuri pantai.

"Yurika?" panggil sebuah suara dari belakang Yurika.

Yurika menengok ke belakang dan mendapatin sesosok Yugi ada di belakangnya.

"Yuu? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Yurika.

"Entahlah, kakiku membawaku ke sini," kata Yugi.

Mereka berdua lalu menatap kearah laut.

"Sepertinya... Memang bohong kalau aku bilang tidak merindukan si bodoh satu itu," kata Yurika.

"Aku juga... Sepertinya bohong kalau aku terus bersikap seperti biasa di depan semua orang dan bilang kalau aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa," kata Yugi.

"Mungkin saja aku ini lebih bodoh darinya. Aku memang seperti orang bodoh yang terus menunggunya selama 2 minggu ini," kata Yurika lagi.

"Kapan mereka kembali?" tanya Yugi.

"Aku juga tidak tau... Kuharap mereka memegang kata-kata mereka. Saat ini kita hanya bisa pecaya pada mereka," kata Yurika.

Puk!

Yurika merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Karena kaget, Yurika langsung menengok ke belakangnya.

"Ya-Ya-Ya-Ya-YAMI!?" teriak Yurika kaget melihat sosok yang ada di belakangnya—Yami yang sedang berdiri dengan memakai pakaian Domino Kingdom.

"Hoi Atem! Sepertinya ini benar-benar Domino Beach! Cepat ke sini dan lihat siapa yang ada di depanku sekarang!" kata Yami sambil berteriak ke arah Atem yang berada agak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Atem langsung buru-buru berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Atem?" tanya Yugi kaget.

"Yugi? Ah, lama tidak bertemu," kata Atem sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, jelaskan sekarang. Apa sekarang kalian benar-benar manusia seutuhnya atau bagaimana?" tanya Yurika mewakili dirinya dan Yugi dengan nada menuntut pada kedua sosok yang baru saja muncul di depannya itu.

"Sepertinya kami perlu memperkenalkan diri dari awal dengan baik. Namaku Kazunari Atemu, seorang manusia, dan mulai hari ini akan tinggal di Domino," kata Atem.

"Aku Kazunari Yami, seorang manusia, dan hari ini juga akan tinggal di Domino bersama kembaranku mulai hari ini. Senang bertemu kembali denganmu Yurika Ohime-sama," kata Yami sambil mencium punggung tangan Yurika.

"A-A-Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!?" tanya Yurika kaget sambil memarahi Yami.

"Hanya salam perkenalan. Memangnya kau tidak senang bertemu denganku lagi?" Tanya Yami.

"A-Aku... Biasa saja tuh!" seru Yurika.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yami.

"Aku... Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Yurika dengan wajah memerah.

"He? Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Hime. Siap-siap ya?" kata Yami sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yurika.

Jarak itu akhirnya hilang, dan bibir Yami menempel pada bibir Yurika. Ya, Yami menciumnya.

Plak!

Yurika menampar pipi Yami.

"A-Apa yang barusan kau lakukan!?" tanya Yurika kesal.

"Menciummu, apa ada yang salah?" tanya Yami dengan santainya.

"TENTU SAJA ITU SALAH BAKA!" teriak Yurika kesal.

Lalu dimulailah pertengkaran antara Yami dan Yurika.

Kita pindah ke Atem dan Yugi.

"Jadi kau saat ini..."

"Ya, aku saat ini manusia, seutuhnya," kata Atem sambil meneruskan perkataan Yugi tadi.

"Atem, aku mencintaimu..." kata Yugi sambil memeluk Atem.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," kata Atem sambil balas memeluk lelaki di depannya itu.

"Kau harus ceritakan padaku bagaimana caranya kau menjadi manusia saat di istana nanti," kata Yugi.

"Pasti, aku akan cerita kalau kau yang minta," kata Atem sembil tersenyum manis.

"Arigatou, karena kau sudah kembali ke sini," kata Yugi.

"Arigatou untukmu juga, karena kau sudah menungguku," kata Atem.

Lalu jarak antara wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan akhirnya jarak itu hilang. Mereka berciuman.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi," kata Yugi sambil melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk Atem.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu mulai saat ini... Sampai selamanya..." kata Atem.

"Well, sepertinya kita dapat ending yang bagus untuk kisah mereka," kata Yurika yang dari tadi sudah meninggalkan Atem dan Yugi bersama dengan Yami.

"Yah, kau iri karena kisah mereka happy ending sendangkan kisah kita agak fail endingnya waktu itu?" tanya Yami yang saat ini sedang merangkul pundak gadis di sebelahnya itu.

"Untuk apa iri? Cerita kita belum berakhir kok saat aku menjadi buih laut saat itu. Malah mungkin baru dimulai saat kau menghiburku waktu itu," kata Yurika dengan santainya.

"Tumben kau mau bicara tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut soal kita," kata Yami sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Dengar aku baik-baik, aku hanya akan mengatakan hal ini sekali saja. Yami... aishiteru..." kata Yurika sambil berbisik di telinga Yami dengan wajah sangat merah.

"Hm, tuh kan, kau memang mencintaiku," kata Yami dengan cengiran iseng khasnya.

"Ukh! Kau memang menyebalkan! Aku pergi!" kata Yurika sambil membalikkan badannya dan berniat beranjak pergi dari sana.

Tapi tangan Yami sudah duluan berhasil menarik tangan Yurika sebelum gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya sampai telinga Yurika sangat dekat dengan mulut Yami.

"Yurika, aishiteru," bisik Yami pelan yang berhasil membuat wajah Yurika memerah sepenuhnya.

"Ukh! Kau—"

Belum sempat Yurika menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Atem dan Yugi sudah duluan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, sampai kapan kalian mau terus pacaran di sini? Ayo kita kembali ke istana," ajak Yugi.

"Siapa yang pacaran hah!?" tanya Yurika kesal.

"Hahaha, tapi memang iya kan? Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke istana," ajak Atem.

Mereka berempat lalu melangkahkan kaki mereka meninggalkan pantai menuju ke ke istana.

Sudah saatnya mereka meninggalkan kisah yang lama dan memulai kisah yang baru.

Well, their story is just about to begin.

**~Owari~**

* * *

Gia : AKHIRNYA! Dengan ini, saya nyatakan bahwa cerita ini tamat~!

Bakura : *Langsung nyekek Gia* APA MAKSUD LU BIKIN GUE KALAH MULU DI ATAS HAH!? DAN PUNYA HAK APA LU BIKIN KAKI GUE DIIJNJEK HAH!?

Gia : HOEK! Ja-Jangan ta-tanya gueeehhhh! Ya-Yang nginjek kan si—HOEK! Si Yurika!

Bakura : Lu yang bikin alur ceritanya, BAKA!

Yami : HUAHAHA! Akhirnya~ Ada juga kissnya, tapi... KENAPA KAGA ROMANTIS SIH!? JAWAB GUE BAKA! *Narik-narik kerah baju Gia*

Gia : HUA! Masih syukur lu dapet! Daripada mereka-mereka yang kaga dapet tuh! *Nunjuk-nunjuk Bakura, Seto and the gang* Apalagi yang gak dapet kesempatan muncul sama sekali!

Atem : Em, ayo bales review

.

**miss-morningdew** :

Gia : *langsung meluk-meluk kaki miss-morningdew* OUJI-SAMA! JANGAN REBUT CLERIC-NII MILIKUUUU!

Yurika : *Sweatdrop* Sejak kapan lu punya aniki bernama CLERIC? Bukannya lu bilang lu pengen punya nii-sama kayak _Felix Fears_? *Nunjuk-nunjuk fic _The Death Body_ buatan **miss-morningdew***

Gia : Tapi-Tapi...

Atem : Ah, uh, soal kenapa namaku kaya cowo, karena memang di film aslinya aku ini COWOK dan merupaka orang yang sama dengan Yami. Cuma memang si author ngegender bend aku dan juga Yami dan aku dibikin sebagai orang yang berbeda. Dan soal nama Yami, itu diambil dari nama 'Yami no Yuugi', yang berarti sisi gelap Yugi di cerita aslinya. Biasa orang membedakanku dan Yami dengan kulitnya, kulitku tan sedangkan Yami putih

Yurika : Gue akan seneng kalo gue emang cowok, tapi si author sialan ini bikin gue dari cewek *lirik Gia* Tunggu-tunggu! Apa maksud anda menyebut-nyebut nama cowok sialan itu!?

Gia : *Nepuk pundak Yurika* Nak, sepertinya memang saatnya anda tau semuanya... *Ngasih kertas* Baca ini dan lu bakal ngerti semuanya

Yurika : *Baca* GIA! APA-APAAN INI!? SEINGET GUE CERITA GUE PAS SMP KAGA KAYA GINI!

Gia : Uh, jadi nak, itu cerita lama yang gue ikutin lomba buat iseng. Dan itu juga awal terbentuknya dirimu. Bahkan awalnya lu sama tuh cowok cuma OC yang gue bikin secara iseng terus mau gue buang begitu aja~ Dan lu tau, cerita itu menjadi juara pertama loh~ Katanya ceritanya romant—

Yurika : GUE KAGA PEDULI TUH CERITA APAAN! POKOKNYA GUE BUKAN CEWE YANG SUKA SAMA COWOK SAMPE SELEBAY ITU! DAN GUE SAMA SEKALI GAK PEDULI SAMA YANG NAMANYA CINTA! BUANG AJA TUH CINTA!

Yami : *Baca kertas cerita tadi* *Aura gelap* *Bawa alat perang* Lu bakal mati nanti Gia...

Gia : GLEK! Thanks for review Ches! Tapi karena anda, sepertinya saya akan disiksa oleh 2 orang ini! Dan saya ingatkan, cerita itu kayaknya udah berbalik 180 derajat~ Mwahaha~ Dan sepertinya gue katakan wakti di BBM, kayanya gue akan mempublish cerita yang baru di FP! Ahahaha!

.

**YuGiOh Newbie Author** :

Gia : Bener banget tuh Run, aku udah merasa banyak kekuaranga di sono, apalagi chapter ini ._. Mana endingnya kayanya maksa lagi, dan kayanya juga kurang jelas *mundung*

Ryou : Yam, tuh, ditanya, kenapa gak langsung tembak?

Yami : Maunya sih, cuma si authornya gak berkenan~

Gia : Wahaha! Gue kaga mau nanti akhir-akhirnya gue babak belur gara-gara bikin adegan lu nembak dan kalian jadian! Nanti ada yang tsunderenya muncul! *Lirik Yurika* Ini aja kayanya gue udah bakal digebuk gara-gara chapter ini!

Atem : Thanks for review! :D

.

**fetwelve** :

Gia : Mungkin gak semua begitu Mi-chan ._. Ini gara-gara OC gue yang satu ini tsunderenya udah tingkat akut. Kalau kita fujoshi tingkat akut, dia tsundere tingkat akut~ Dia bisa bilang cinta di atas aja udah suatu anugrah besar *Lebay mode on*

Yurika : Mengharukan? Gue malah loncat-loncat dalem hati gara-gara akhirnya bagian gue bisa ngomong keluar juga! Ahaha!

Gia : Gue tau lu udah sebel gara-gara dibikin bisu, makanya gue memberikan anugrah buat lu di sono~ Mwahaha! Eh, bahasa gue makin bagus? Yokatta~ Semoga chapter ini gak menurun deh bahasa gue~ Akan gue usahakan buat tingkatin terus

Seto : Thanks for review!

.

Gia : Akhirnya~ Kerjaan gue di cerita ini selesai! Sampe 4000an words loh last chapter ini! Padahal niatnya cuma 2000an atau 3000an aja~

Jou : Terima kasih untuk** YuGiOh Newbie Author **a.k.a** Runa-chan Ryuuokami**,** LalaNur Aprilia**,** Kinoshita Hideyoshi**,** Litte Yagami Osanowa**,** xxx-morningxxx **a.k.a** miss-morningdew**, **fetwelve**,** zaky. mutou** dan para silent readers!

Gia : Apalagi buat semua yang mengikuti multichap pertama saya yang abal ini dari awal sampe akhir! Makasib banget! *Sembah Sujud* Dan pastinya saya akan mengeluarkan fic multichap baru nantinya! Mwahaha!

Ryou : Maaf kalau ada misstypo dan kata-kata yang sepertinya agak sulit untuk dimengerti

Seto : Maklumin saja segala kecacatan baka author ini

Yami : Sekali lagi kami berterima kasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca cerita ini, walau mungkin ada yang bosan di tengah-tengah dan tidak melanjutkan baca sampai akhir dan juga untuk yang sudah follow, favorite dan review

Yurika : Terima kasih atas semua dukungan dari kalian~

Gia : Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya~ Ahihihi~ *Gila*


End file.
